Resistance
by MagicFan97
Summary: This story is a world all about Maggie Horton and Neil Curtis. Will the safety of their friendship and Maggie's rocky marriage to Mickey be enough to keep her and Neil apart? Please give me any feedback regarding this story along with storyline ideas and title ideas! UPDATED: I am currently reworking this story. I have taken down the previous chapters while I rework them! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness

Loneliness is a horrible emotion to experience. Many suffer it from being without a significant other to share their lives with. Experiencing the very unpleasant feeling of disconnection and loneliness when there is a significant other in the picture only makes the grief worse. In Maggie's case, she was experiencing just this. She was married and legally bonded to a man she had known and loved for years but the emotional ties had been broken. Mickey had begun to pour his heart and soul into his career. He had opened a new law firm that was taking each and every minute of his day. He was working close to 12 hours a day. When he did finally come home, he was on the phone with other lawyers, clients, and firms conversing over the next hot case. The quick, "Good morning, Red. I have to run." was getting old. Maggie was no longer able to pass off his absence. She was becoming lonely and bored in her marriage. She had begun to feel more connected with his receptionist, that would call and cancel their dinner dates or explain his working overtime, than with her own husband. It wasn't long before Maggie had wanted to find her own purpose in the world and bring some joy and happiness back into her life. Her first move was volunteering at the hospital once again. When the doctors first diagnosed her with Myasthenia Gravis Maggie had to give up her volunteer job. She loved being a candy striper as she was able to help and aid others. She felt needed and it always gave her the sense of purpose she was currently looking for.

Weeks had gone by and Maggie was spending all the time she could at the hospital all the while making time for her girls. Melissa, Sarah, and Maggie had a wonderful bond. They shared everything. With Sarah being a young pre-teen and still living at home Maggie and Sarah had dinner together every night. Melissa made it a point to come over for dinner or meet them at Wings at least a couple of times a week just to spend time together. Even being so close to her daughters Maggie had never felt so alone. She rarely ever seen Mickey and they lived under the same roof and slept in the same bed when he did sleep. Sarah and Melissa had begun to notice the strain on their parents' marriage. It worried them but knowing their parents they did not put too much thought into it. Maggie and Mickey have had problems before and seemed to find a way to always work through them, Melissa and Sarah though this time would be no different.

While working at the hospital Maggie was paged so she made her way to the nurse's station.

"Mrs. Horton, there is a phone call for you. It's your husband's office." One of the receptionists said.

"Thank you, Mary." "Hello."

"Mrs. Horton, this is Wendy, Mickey's receptionist, he asked me to call you and tell you he cannot make dinner again tonight. He and Leslie are working on a very important insurance case and he will be working late once again. I am sorry." Wendy felt so sorry for Maggie. She had made so many cancellation calls to Maggie she was hurting for her, she couldn't imagine what Maggie had to be feeling.

"It's okay, Wendy. Tell Mr. Horton I will be working late also."

"I will Mrs. Horton. Take care."

"Thank you, you too!"

Maggie hung the phone up and walked to the lounge. As she entered the room and found it empty, she could not contain her hurt any longer. Tears of pain, betrayal, and abandonment took her over. She sat on the couch with her elbows resting on her knees and her tear stained face pressed into her hands. She couldn't stop repeating out loud to herself, "How did this happen?" She and Mickey had been happy for so many years. Since they reconciled and married several years ago, they had been so happy and had experienced a wonderful marriage and raised two beautiful daughters. Now they hardly even spoke let along seen one another, she was receiving messages from a third party rather than her husband, she could not remember the last time they had dinner together let along the last time they had been together as husband and wife. They had become long distant acquaintances rather than husband and wife.

Mickey's long hours and dedication to his job was only part of their problems. Maggie had begun to have her suspicions of another woman. While doing laundry Maggie had found several makeup stained collars, shirts drenched in his favorite cologne as if he was trying to cover another scent, receipts to very fancy and expensive restaurants out of town. There were so many clues leading up to what Maggie feared the most. She kept asking herself, "Is the distance because of a job or because of a woman?" She couldn't answer her own questions as all she had was circumstantial evidence. However, she could not lose the gut feeling that Leslie was more than his law partner. She worried they were partners, but it had nothing to do with the law firm.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Maggie finally made her way home. After working 10 hours at the hospital she was exhausted. She made her way into the house, removed her shoes and instantly found her spot on the couch. She picked up the latest _Salem Style _Magazine off the side table and began to relax. That is until she heard the loud trailing footsteps coming down the staircase. Sarah ran into the living room excitedly screaming, "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Removing her feet from the coffee table Maggie sat up to talk to Sarah.

"What is it, Sarah?" From Sarah's reaction and the sound of her voice, Maggie had become concerned.

"Guess who came to spend the week in Salem?" Sarah could barely talk from the excitement in her voice.

By now Maggie had realized nothing was wrong instead Sarah was overly enthusiastic. She loved seeing that beautiful smile on her daughter's face. Mickey's absence from the family had played a part in the absence of Sarah's contagious smile.

Maggie giggled at her hyped daughter and responded, "I have no idea. Who?"

"Do you think we could have a movie night for old times sake?" Said the very sweet and familiar voice as it turned the corner.

Maggie's eyes widened and a smile crossed her face as she comes to realize who was hiding in the hall.

"Noelle! Oh, my stars! It is so good to see you! You are so beautiful and grown! How have you and Sarah gotten so old?" Maggie exclaimed as she rushed to embrace Noelle.

"Oh, Maggie! I have missed you!" Maggie held Noelle for a little while before breaking their embrace.

"I can't believe you're in Salem. Did Liz come with you?" Maggie asked as they all sat in the living room.

"No. I came back to spend some time with Dad. I am only here for a week but hopefully, now I can start making more frequent visits. Until I got back here with Sarah, I had forgotten how much I missed Salem."

"Well, I am so glad you are here. It will be nice having you around especially for Sarah. She has missed you so much."

"It's true! I have! School is not the same without my partner in crime." Sarah giggled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be saying that while I am in the room." They all laughed at Maggie's response. "Noelle, Neil must be ecstatic to have you back in town."

Noelle smiled, "About that, he doesn't know yet. I had Jo pick me up from the airport. He was not at home; he had a board meeting at the hospital, so I called Sarah and she wanted to surprise you."

"He will be so happy! I actually just got home from the hospital and the board meeting had just ended if you would like me to drive you home so you could surprise him."

"Really? That would be wonderful. Would you help me with the surprise?"

"Of course! You and Sarah go get your things and we will head over there now."

Maggie, Sarah, and Noelle made their way to Neil's house. In the care they discussed their plan in hopes it would go off without a hitch. Noelle had missed her father like crazy. He had never been one for surprises, but she hoped this one was good enough he would overlook being in the dark about her visit plans. In the midst of all the joy that had been expressed since they surprised Maggie, she could not help thinking some was wrong. She wondered why Mickey wasn't home at almost eight o'clock. Maggie seemed off, but who was she to judge? It had been months since she had spent time with anyone from Salem. Her last visit was very brief, two days brief. Her mother had agreed to play a show at Shenanigans, and she tagged along to visit with Neil.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made it to the large Curtis Estate. Maggie, Sarah, nor Noelle could believe how big the house was for only one person to live in it. Maggie couldn't help but think how lonely it must be from time to time not having anyone to share the space with. She was beginning to believe loneliness had become contagious in Salem. Well, for everyone but Mickey, he wasn't acting lonely in the least. In fact, he was acting as if nothing was wrong.

Maggie cleared her thoughts and she and Sarah made their way to the door to follow through with their plan. They had seen Neil's car in the drive was so their question of whether or not he had made it home or not had been answered. Maggie rang the doorbell. No answer. They waited several minutes and rang it once again. This time they heard loud footsteps as if someone was running. Jo soon answered the door, but it was not long before Neil followed behind her asking who was at the door. Nearing the door, he heard Jo say, "Mrs. Horton and Sarah are here."

"Maggie, Sarah! Please, come in!" Neil nicely greeted them.

"Actually, Neil I came to drop off a package that arrived today and somehow missed you. It ended up at my house and Sarah and I thought we would bring it over to you."

"A package? I haven't ordered anything."

"I am sure it belongs to you. Sarah, go get it." Maggie said cracking a smile.

Sarah walked a couple of steps walking behind the hedges only to quickly return with Noelle following behind.

"You might not have ordered anything but hopefully you will not return this package," Noelle said with a big smile and slight laughter escaping her.

Neil stood in shock. He could not believe Noelle was there with him. How? When? He had so many questions but there would be time for that, right now he only wants to hold his baby girl in his arms. He quickly ran to Noelle whisking her in his arms and spinning her around.

Sarah stood back watching the reunion. She was so happy for both Noelle and Neil but could not help feeling jealous. Maggie watched as she could see her daughter's bright smile slightly fade. Sarah could not remember the last time her father had taken her into his arms. They used to be so close and recently had become so distant. She tried to ignore him working so often but it was getting harder each day and now seeing Noelle with Neil it was even more difficult.

"Oh, my goodness, Noelle! Look at you! I can't believe you are here!" Once again, he hugged her tight. He finally broke their embrace and asked Maggie and Sarah inside. While they were hesitant at first thinking Noelle and Neil needed time to themselves Neil and Noelle each insisted, they come in if only for a moment. There was a lot of catching up to be done and Noelle wanted to waste no time.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Here For You

Maggie, Neil, Sarah, and Noelle had spent the last three hours reminiscing about old times and when the girls were younger. Laughter, tears of joy, and smiles filled the room. Having Noelle and Sarah back in the same town let along the same room made Maggie and Neil very happy. They had always been so close growing up. They were the best of friends, more like sisters. If only they knew they were. Neil hated knowing the truth about the girls and keeping it from Maggie and Mickey but especially keeping it from the girls. He had regretted not telling Maggie so the girls could be raised as sisters. He had sat back and watched Sarah grown into a beautiful and bright young lady. He grieved wanting to reach out to her and hold her as a father should. Knowing Sarah was his daughter was the hardest thing he had ever faced. It was so hard to watch Mickey, Maggie, Sarah, and Melissa live as a family knowing Sarah was his. But in the hindsight, he had done what he thought was best. When Maggie had decided to go forward with the artificial insemination and Evan Wyland was going to be the donor Neil could not bear the thought. He cared for Maggie and did not want her nor her daughter to be linked to the Wyland family, therefore he became the donor himself. He loved Sarah just as he did Noelle. She was his daughter even if he could not show it publicly. He watched as Maggie laughed and held Noelle, it warmed his heart to see her treat Noelle as her own. He had always been in awe of her kind heart and this was just a small example of how kind it is.

Maggie looked down at her watch and realized it was almost 11:00 PM. She gasped as she thought she had not told Mickey she and Sarah were going out.

"Neil, could I use your phone? I did not tell Mickey we were going out and I am sure he is wondering where we are."

"Of course, Maggie. You can use the one in my office." Neil stood as she raised from the couch to go use the telephone.

As she was leaving the room, she heard Sarah say, "Why bother? it's not like he cares.", under her breath.

Maggie's stomach turned hearing her daughter express the pain and neglect her father had caused. Still, she dropped her head and made her way to Neil's office. She dialed their house and there was no answer. All of the joy and happiness she had felt earlier soon vanished as she dialed his office. He was in fact still at the office. When he answered the phone, Maggie heard a quite feminine laugh followed by, "oh Mickey…". Maggie was stunned. Tears escaped her eyes and her hands began to tremble. Are her suspicions real? How could he do this?

Maggie was not able to respond to Mickey's phone greeting, instead, she quickly ended the call and fell into Neil's dark leather desk chair. Maggie tried so hard to control her tears and emotions but the thought of Mickey not coming home and simply hearing him laugh and carry on with another woman cut deep. She could not remember the last time they had laughed together. Not only was he not enjoying time with his family, but he was doing it with someone else.

It was not long before she heard Neil's voice at the doorway. "Maggie, the girls are upstairs, is everything alright?"

Maggie quickly raised from his chair and turned away hoping to clean her eyes and hide the fact she was crying. While she might have cleaned her eyes, she was not fooling Neil. He knew something was wrong, they had been friends for years, he had her number.

"Everything is fine." Maggie lied hoping he bought it but deep down knowing he didn't.

"Okay, don't lie to me. You are an awful liar, but you know I can see right through you."

"Neil, I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Maggie, we are close friends. Let me help you. You are no burden. I want to help you."

"Please keep this confidential. I need a friend. Neil, its Mickey. I am sure you heard Sarah just a few moments ago. Well, things have not been so well at home recently. Mickey has started working long hours and when I mean long hours, I mean 12-hour shifts and sometimes later. He comes home when I am in bed and sometimes, he doesn't come home at all. Well, he comes home long enough to shower, change suits and go back to the office. I have tried so hard to make my marriage work and it is like he doesn't see that we are drifting apart. I cannot tell you the last time Mickey, Sarah, and I ate a meal together. I cannot tell you the last Mickey complimented me, called me for no reason, took me out, or just held me. It is like living with a roommate rather than my husband."

"Oh, Maggie. I had no idea. I had noticed he was working more but I did not know it had come to this." Neil rested his hands upon her and held them lovingly. "Maggie, Mickey is a good friend of mine, but you do not deserve this."

Maggie did not mind Neil's act of comfort instead she enjoyed being held, even if it was only her hands. It had been so long since she had felt the loving touch of another.

"To make matters worse, I am becoming concerned with his fidelity and suspicious of him and his partner, Leslie."

Neil was stunned. He never dreamed Maggie and Mickey's marriage would be in such a rough spot. They had always seemed so happy, but I guess the old saying, "you never know what goes on behind closed doors", is true.

His hurt for Maggie caused him to take his comfort further. He squeezed her hands and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Maggie couldn't help but cry and she was so grateful Neil was there to be her soldier to cry on.

As Maggie rested her head on Neil, her tears began to dry and she hurt somewhat subsided. Neil held her tight and stroked her long, soft, red hair. Maggie had always been such a good friend to him, he cared so much for her and seeing her hurting like she was broke his heart. Maggie was comfortable with Neil, she always had been, but the comfortable feeling was even stronger now. She had been so lonely but opening up to Neil had given her a sense of relief. She was no longer holding in her pain. Neil was very understanding, and Maggie could not be more thankful for him.

Maggie soon broke their embrace knowing she needed to head home. She worked early in the morning and need as much sleep as she could get. Insomnia had taken over her nights recently and being at Neil's until 11:00 PM was not helping the problem.

"Neil, thank you for listening. I felt good to get that out. It has been so hard to hold it in and hearing her in the background of that phone call pushed me over the edge." Maggie explained as she and Neil parted.

Neil took Maggie's hands in his, "Maggie you do not have to thank me. I am here anytime you need to talk. Call my office, my house, page me, anything. Please. You and Mickey have always been there for me. Let me be there for you."

Maggie looked down at his hands in hers and stroked them softly before kindly gazing into his eyes. "You don't know what that means Neil." Once again, she pulled him into a tight embrace. After a few moments, they parted ways and Maggie went to call Sarah down.

Sarah and Maggie made their way to the car and before getting inside Sarah asked Maggie the questions, she hoped she wouldn't answer, "Is everything okay with you and Dad?"

"Get in, we will talk on the way home."

Maggie and Sarah got in the car and started on their way home. Sarah repeated her question after not getting an answer the first time.

"Sarah, your father has been working a lot recently, but everything will work out."

"Mom be honest. I see what is going on, Melissa sees it, anyone, who knows our family sees it. He is never at home, never with any of his family, and always with Leslie. What is going on?"

"Sarah, I told you he has just been working a lot lately trying to establish this new firm and that requires him to work with the new firm partner, Leslie."

Sarah was still reluctant to believe her mother but did not want to push her any further. She knew he was working on the law firm but like Maggie, she was secretly having her doubts. Along with those doubts came resentment. Mickey had pushed his family away, including his children. Still, she said nothing more and patiently waited for their arrival at home.

Driving home from Neil's seemed life forever to Maggie. She looked into the passenger seat to find Sarah's slumped body sleeping peacefully. Ballet practice and catching up with an old friend had taken its toll on the active teenager. Maggie smiled at the peaceful look upon Sarah's face. Oh, how she hoped that peace would stay within her, but she knew deep down Sarah was beginning to feel the emotional effects of Mickey's absence.

Back at Neil's Noelle came downstairs to talk with her father. After checking several rooms, she found him in the study reading a medical magazine. Neil noticed her in the doorway and looked up over his glasses.

"I thought you were asleep. I asked Jo just a moment ago where you were, and she said you were exhausted and had already gone to bed."

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about something Sarah said. She made the comment that Mickey did not care. Dad, do you know what is going on? I know I have not been around them in quite some time and people change but the Horton house was not the happy, warm, and loving home I remembered."

"Come here, sit down with me." Noelle joined her father on the brown leather sofa and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do not mention anything to Sarah. Mickey has been working a lot lately and I think they have hit a little bump in the road. Let's just try to be supportive of Maggie, Sarah, and Melissa. I am sure this is a hard time for them."

"Of course. I won't mention anything. Do you think we would invite them over for a movie night or just another night to catch up before I go back to LA?"

Neil gave her a tight squeeze and responded, "Of course, you just name the day."

Noelle smiled brightly. She had missed being with her father and she only hoped their visits could be more frequent. She had only been back in Salem for one day and she already loved everything about it.


	4. Chapter 4: Picture Perfect Family

As the dreadful, annoying sound of Maggie's alarm clock blared throughout the room she grunted and groaned. She had only had a couple of hours of sleep as they had stayed so late at Neil's the night before. Normally she was relatively a morning person and did not mind waking up so early for work but this morning was an exception. Since she had returned to volunteering, she had been given the Chief of Volunteers' position, so she worked the day shift. While most of her work was office work, she always made it a point to go above and beyond to visit and work with the patients. Still hearing that awful sound, she rolled over and slammed on the snooze button. She noticed Mickey was not in bed. In fact, it looked as if his side had not been touched. Her mind roamed with questions the main being, "Did he not come home?". Maggie laid in bed for a moment gathering the thoughts. She was getting tired, not physically but mentally. She was tired of being the only fighting this fight. She had tried to understand Mickey working so much, she had tried working around his schedule to find time to spend together, had panned dinners only for them to be canceled, waited up for him just to talk only for him to not come home at all. Maggie's attempts at saving her marriage were that of failed attempts. Her marriage was in a downward spiral and as much as she tried, she could not change it.

After realizing a few minutes of extra sleep was not going to happen Maggie turned the alarm clock off and got out of bed. Thinking Sarah was probably still in bed she tried to be as quiet as possible. She jumped in the shower and began getting ready. Once she had finished getting ready, she quietly made her way to the kitchen only to find Sarah and Noelle seated at the bar eating cereal.

"Noelle, what are you doing here so early? I figured with it being summer you would both be fast asleep."

"Mom, Noelle came over because we wanted to get an early start. Melissa is coming over and we are going to go shopping and see a movie later. Do you mind?"

"No! I don't mind. Did you tell your father?" Maggie asked hoping her suspicions were wrong and he had been home.

"No, he didn't come home last night. I guess he worked all night again." The hurt Sarah was feeling from her father's neglection was written all over her face.

"I know it is hard to handle honey, but your Father is working hard right now. He has several cases going and he and Leslie are working to get their firm's name out there. Horton & Johnson Law Firm won't be a success without hard work and dedication." While Maggie was beyond angry with Mickey, she defended him to Sarah as he was her father, so she thought. She knew Sarah was hurting and was irritated with Mickey; however, she did not want Sarah to say things she would regret nor resent Mickey.

"A marriage and a relationship with one's child don't exist without work either. Mom, you, Melissa, and I are becoming figures of speech to give him the loving family image he longs for. I know you are just trying to make me feel better but the only thing that will change my feelings change in Dad's priorities. Melissa will be here any minute, I am going to go grab my things..." Sarah jumped from the tall barstool and ran to collect her things. Noelle sat quite waiting for Maggie to talk. She was hurting for Sarah. She knew what being distant from her father felt like however, Sarah's case was much worse. At least in Noelle and Neil's situation, they were distant because of physical distance and being on opposite sides of the country; Sarah was distant because Mickey had allowed and career to become his life.

Maggie was hurting for Sarah; everything she had just said was true. There was no helping her with talk. Maggie could talk and defend Mickey all day long but one he could save their family. Maggie cleared those thoughts and turned them toward Noelle. She leaned onto the bar where Noelle was sitting and began conversating.

"So, Noelle, how are you enjoying being back in Salem?"

Noelle was relieved Maggie had changed the subject and broken the awkward silence, responded, "I am really enjoying it. To be honest I was nervous to come back to Salem. It had been so long since I was in town to actually observe and enjoy the town that I was afraid it wouldn't feel like home. I was so wrong. When I stepped off the plane and looked around, I instantly felt at home."

"I am so glad Noelle. We have all missed you. I am just sorry Liz and Neil could not work things out. It is so strange not having you all three together in Salem."

"Mom and Dad just weren't meant to be. They are both so much happier now. Sure, I would have like to have the picture-perfect family like you and Mickey have but knowing Mom and Dad are each happy is enough for me."

Maggie fought to keep the tears from her eyes at the mention of the perfect family, her family was far from perfect. Some may question if they are a family at all.

Maggie regained her composure and quickly responded, "Noelle, I am so proud of the beautiful and kind young lady you have become." Maggie smiled reaching out to hug Noelle.

"Thank you, Maggie! You have always been like a mother to me, I love you all so much!"

"We love you, sweet girl!"  
Sarah returned from her room just in time to hear Melissa come through the door.

"Mom, Dad, Sarah!" Melissa called as she walked into the living room looking for her family.

"We're in the kitchen, Melissa," Maggie called back.

"Where's Dad?" The facial expressions from everyone in the room told Melissa enough. At least enough to know she should drop it and not press the question anymore.

Changing the subject fast Melissa asked, "You girls ready to shop till you drop?"

"We're ready sis! Mom can I have some…" Sarah began to ask for extra money, but Maggie knew what she was going to ask before she did and answered with, "It's in my wallet."

Sarah ran and hugged Maggie screaming, "You're the best!" Maggie playfully rolled her eyes with the sarcastic remark of, "sure!".

"You girls be careful. I love you!" Maggie called as they were leaving the house.

"We will, we love you!" The three amigos responded as they faded out of sight.

Now alone Maggie quickly cleaned the dishes, grabbed her things, and headed for work.


	5. Chapter 5: Steel

Maggie's day was going by slowly. While it could be the fact, she was trying to plan a complete private auction fundraiser and ball for the hospital or the fact she was running on coffee and any caffeine substance she could get ahold of. With Mickey not coming home at all, she was stressed and drained mentally and physically. She still had not talked to him and it was almost 11:30. She feared where he could be. What if he was hurt? While she had no proof her gut feeling was telling her exactly where he was; with Leslie. However, as hard as it was to admit she almost hopped something was wrong and her suspicions of infidelity were just that of suspicions.

Maggie and Dr. Curtis were both making their way toward the staff lounge but coming from opposite directions. As they both continued walking at a fast pace and flipping through the documents, they were carrying they collided. The human collision caused several grunts and the explosion of documents in the hallway. Maggie and Neil looked up realizing who they had literally run into and couldn't help but laugh. They fumbled to collect and separate their documents and finally made their way into the lounge.

"Maggie, it is good to see you! I am sorry for running into you."

"Don't apologize. I should, I was paying more attention to these crazy files than I was to where I was going."

Neil brought Maggie and himself a cup of coffee and sat at the round table where Maggie was already seated.

"Thank you." Maggie's bright genuine smile was contagious, and it wasn't long before it caused one to cross Neil's face.

Neil, trying not to be nosey, couldn't help but notice the files in front of Maggie. He had heard she was in charge of planning the annual fundraiser and was impressed with Maggie's work. She had managed to collect over 80,000 dollars in auction donations for the event.

"Maggie, I couldn't help but notice your spreadsheets. If you don't mind me saying you have done some wonderful work planning the hospital fundraiser and ball. 80,000 dollars is impressive. You must have worked nonstop on this for weeks."

"Thank you, Neil. I guess I have. With Melissa out on her own, Sarah volunteering here at the hospital and spending time with her friends, and Mickey doing God knows what I have had plenty of free time." Maggie's bright eyes dimmed with the mention of Mickey's name.

Neil reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"I am so sorry you are going through this Maggie. Were you able to talk to him last night?"

"I had every intention except he never came home. I still have not heard from him."

Neil could not believe how bad Maggie and Mickey's situation had become. They had experienced marital problems before. Being best friends with not only Maggie but Mickey he had heard about several of their rough patches, but they were none this extreme. Mickey not coming home nor calling to check in with Maggie was a whole new issue. He knew he could not do anything about her situation with Mickey but wanted to help her in some way.

"Maggie, with the auction and ball Saturday night is there anything I could do to help?"

"Neil, I couldn't ask you. You are so busy with the hospital."

"Maggie, I have a very slow week coming up and would love to lend a hand. Besides, you wouldn't be asking, I am offering." Neil gave her a bright wink and placed his hand on hers. "Maggie, let me help. Let me take some stress off of you, Lord knows you have enough."

Maggie smiled at his generous gesture and her eyes made their way to their hands. She stroked his hand with her thumb and softy accepted his offer.

"If you are sure, I would love some help. Finding the funds and auction donations was what I was most worried about, but it has turned out to be the easiest. Catering the event and actually planning the sequence of the night has my mind in shambles."

"Then it's settled. How about you come over tonight and bring Sarah. She and Noelle can spend time together and we can work on the event details."

Maggie smiled her famous smile that never failed to light up the room and Neil's eyes.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Does 7 sound good?"

"That is fine with me."

"Good! Come hungry, we can all have dinner and talk before getting down to business." Neil looked at his watch and realized he had an appointment in just a few minutes. "Maggie, I got to run. I will see you tonight." He gave her a bright smile and once again grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze before rushing out of the lounge. Maggie was left with a smile on her face. Neil always could make her feel better. She was so grateful to have his friendship.

Back in her office, Maggie was still working on the financial spreadsheets for the event. She was down to the final edits and could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, well this one at least. She glanced around the room giving her eyes and mind a break and saw an image of her and Mickey from their wedding day. She missed the happy people that was looking back at her. She couldn't understand how so much had changed in just a few years. Still furious from his recent behavior and neglection she picked up the phone and dialed his office.

"Wendy, this is Mrs. Horton. Could I speak to Mickey?"

Wendy was stunned by her question but managed to respond. "Hello, Mrs. Horton. I am sorry but Mickey isn't in the office, he took the day off. He and Leslie both did." Wendy could not believe Maggie did not know Mickey had the day off. Mickey was a wonderful boss and she thought very highly of him but was so disappointed in how he was treating his family.

Maggie fought back the tears hoping Wendy wouldn't notice, "I am sorry for calling, Wendy."

"Please do not apologize. Goodbye, Mrs. Horton." Wendy tried to be comforting but she knew nothing would help. Maggie was hurting deeply but with valid reason.

Once she ended the call Maggie slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Dammit, Mickey!" Maggie couldn't contain her anger any longer. In a split second of rage and with one sweep she vanished everything from her desk. She was hysteric. She fell back into her chair cried; the only she could do. Her anger and hurt had taken over. She was lost and had no idea where to turn.

Neil had come to see Maggie to discuss the event since he had a break between patients. Nearing her office door Neil heard the loud crash and barged through the door. When he cleared the door, he saw the once perfect office dismantled. But the paper-covered floor was nothing compared to the broken woman that sat behind the desk.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Neil exclaimed making his way to her side.

Maggie's only response was tears. Neil leaned down and pulled her up to him in an embrace. The two stood entwined while Maggie cried, and Neil reassured her he was there. Seeing her in such pain broke him. Maggie had always been such a strong woman. She seemed to be made of steel. She never let anything get her down. However, he was holding living proof that if pressed enough even steel can break.


	6. Chapter 6: The Assistant

Maggie and Neil stood near her desk entwined with one another. She felt so safe and so guilty in his arms. She was a married woman allowing another man to hold her. Even though she suspected Mickey's affair with his law partner she couldn't shake her guilt. However, she was physically shaking from anger, emotional pain, and betrayal and because of that, she couldn't let go of Neil. Just being wrapped in his arms and knowing he was on her side was therapy to her. Of course, it didn't diminish the pain she was feeling or erase the anger she had but it was the only relief she had gotten in days.

As they both grew tired of standing Neil took Maggie's hand and lead her to the small sofa in the corner of her office.

"Maggie, you don't have to tell me anything. If you want, we can just sit here together. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Maggie was still in tears. As Neil saw them begin to stream down her face once again, he grabbed a tissue from her desk.

"Thank you." Maggie wiped the tears from her face and paused for a few moments talking once more.

"I called Mickey's office. I still had not heard from him and I began to worry. His receptionist answered and informed me that Mickey was not a work. In fact, he had taken a personal day off as well as Leslie." Repeating her and Wendy's conversation opened the floodgates once more.

"Neil, what did I do? Why? Why is he doing this to me?"

Not having an answer to her questions, he once again grabbed her and simply help her. He stroked her beautiful fiery red hair and whispered to her repeatedly, "I am so sorry, Maggie." "I will always be here."

Maggie was finally able to regain her composer and the two broke their embrace and rested upon the couch. Maggie, still with tears in her eyes rested her head upon Neil's shoulder and thanked him for being such a good friend.

"Neil, I don't know what I would do without you. I try so hard to be strong for my girls, but it is getting harder and harder. At first, I would talk to Mickey about him working so much and he would change his routine and schedule for a couple of days and spend more time at home with us. Now I don't even get the chance to say _hello _or _goodbye_ much less talk about our problems."

Neil gently put his arm around her, and she settled into the crook of his arm. Still resting her head upon him she looked up to him with her tear-stained faces and bright brown eyes and once again sent a genuine thank you to him.

"Maggie do not thank me. This is what friends are for. I will always be here for you. I hate seeing you like this and I hate how Mickey is treating you even more. You deserve the world, Maggie."

"He has been working so hard to get his and Leslie's firm name out there and make it a success. Maybe he is right, and I am just overacting." Maggie still loved Mickey and tried to defend him to Neil but who she was only kidding herself. She was only defending him hoping she would believe it for herself.

"Maybe. But Maggie you still don't deserve how he is doing you. You have not heard from him in almost 24 hours. He took work and didn't even bother to tell you. Maggie, you are not overreacting."

"Neil, I don't know what else to do. The kids are starting to notice especially Sarah. Sarah constantly asks why he comes home so late and why we don't eat dinner together as a family. I have no answers for her, and she sees right through him working late. She has started to notice how distant he and I are any questions about our marriage. I can't respond or reassure her because I am also questioning it. So, to deal with it we both keep ourselves occupied. We have dinner together every night and hang out often and as individuals, we each dedicate ourselves to the hospital and she makes time for friends. However, for me, it is becoming more difficult. While I am extremely busy and occupied with the fundraiser right now most days I only work half days. The volunteer department practically runs itself these days. So, in my downtime, my mind goes back to Mickey and his absence. Neil, it is like I am mourning a living man."

Hearing that last phrase cut deep but he could see where she is coming from. He has been in her shoes. When Liz began her music career, she devoted her entire life to it. He even bought Doug's Place and turned it into Blondie's so she would have somewhere to express her music and they could spend time together but even that didn't help. Her music career began to grow and expand, and she wanted to explore, and her exploration landed her in LA and her move landed them a divorce.

"I know exactly what you mean Maggie. I have been there. From my own experience, the best thing you can do is wait for Mickey to realize what he is doing. Mickey is convinced he is doing nothing wrong and until he realizes his neglection of his family I don't think anything will help. I know it is hard but keeping busy and your mind off the situation may be the best thing for you. In fact, what would you say to a job offer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said the volunteer department is slow and requires very little of your time what would you say to be my assistant? My assistant now just put in her 2 weeks' notice and I am going to need someone I trust and someone that is dependable."

"Neil, I have no experience as an assistant. I couldn't take this job. I don't want you to just give me the job because you feel sorry for me or because I need something to distract me." Maggie narrowed her brow and got up from the couch. She made her way to her desk and tried collecting the items she had thrown into the floor. Maggie had become slightly agitated at Neil's offer. She hated pity and was insulted and the thought of him taking pity on her due to her situation.

Neil jumped up and rushed to her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Maggie I am so sorry. I never meant to offend you. I was offering because I think you would be perfect for the position. I have seen your work on the fundraiser, and it is impressive. You are exactly what I am looking for. You are loyal, dependable, and there is no one I would trust more. Again, I apologize if I have offended you, that was never my attention. I only wanted to give you the opportunity."

Maggie's frowned face began to develop a slight smile. She was embarrassed at her reaction to his offer. She knew he was only trying to help and would never want to insult or offend her.

Neil noticed the change in her face and was relieved. He truly wanted Maggie as an assistant. He was very impressed with her work and thought they would make a great team. "Also, I know how much you love working with the volunteer department I would never ask you to give it up. With that said you can keep this job since it is not very demanding and could work from this office. Or if you would rather you could move all of your work to the office adjacent to mine."

Maggie was taken by his offer. She was shocked by his offer but even more shocked by herself. She liked the idea of a different job. Especially with Neil. Maybe a change would be good for her.


	7. Chapter 7: I Shouldn't Be Here

Maggie took his hands in hers and gave them a tight squeeze, "Neil, I am sorry I overreacted. I think I am just a little on edge lately. I know you never meant to offend me. However, this is a big decision and I am going to need some time to think about it."

"There is no need to apologize to Maggie. Take all the time you need." Neil pulled her into a tight embrace as she once again thanked him.

"Thank you, Neil!" Maggie smiled a bright smile and broke their embrace. They each looked around the room and couldn't help but snicker at the once tidy office.

"I guess I let my anger get the best of me today." Maggie dropped her head and begun to chuckle.

"Maybe a little." Neil soon followed in with the laughter. "Let me help you clean this up."

Maggie and Neil picked the papers and desk materials up off the floor and placed them back in their original places.

"I hate to run but I have a couple more patients I have to see today. Are we still on for tonight?" Neil asked.

"You bet. Sarah and I will be over around 7 o'clock." Maggie gave him one last bright smile as he made his way from her office.

She had completed her rounds for the day with the volunteers and finished making the schedule for the next week. With her day's work being completed Maggie sat down at her desk and finished logging the events funds into the spreadsheets she had started.

Maggie arrived home to find Sarah, Melissa, and Noelle in the living room listening to music and talking. Their laughter and smiles filled Maggie's heart with love. She loved each of them so much. Two of them were her daughters and the other young blonde she loved like a daughter. Seeing her three girls in the same room warmed her heart. She loved having Noelle back in town especially for Sarah's sake. There was an inseparable bond between the two girls that could not be broken.

"Hi, girls! Did you have fun shopping?" Maggie asked as she kissed them each on top of the head.

"We had so much fun

Mom. I already took my stuff up to my room; I will show you what I got later." Sarah replied.

"I can't wait." Maggie smiled at her daughter as she made her way to the other end of the couch and relaxed beside Noelle.

"I hate to leave since you just got home Mom but, I promised Emilio I would meet him at Blondie's to work on our set for tomorrow night."

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Melissa gave her mother a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Melissa, if it isn't too much trouble would you mind dropping me off at home?"

"Of course not! Come on, we can finish our jam session in the car." Noelle smiled and rushed to Melissa's side.

"Goodbye Sarah, I will see you later. Goodbye Maggie."

"Goodbye, Noelle!" Maggie and Sarah said in unison.

"Well Sarah, it looks like it's just us."

"Mom, could we go see a movie tonight and bring Noelle?"

"Actually, Neil has invited us to dinner tonight. He has offered to help me with the hospital fundraiser, and I need all the help I can get. I thought you and Noelle would like to spend some time together and we could all have dinner together and catch up."

"That sounds good to me! Is dad coming? Or will he even be coming home tonight?" Sarah asked with an irritated tone.

"I haven't spoken to your father. It will probably be just me and you tonight sweetie."

"You mean like it is every night. Mom, you don't have to make excuses or act like everything is okay. I know it isn't."

Maggie's face frowned and her eyes dimmed. She wanted so much to protect her daughter from the hurt and neglection Mickey was causing but she knew she couldn't. Sarah was a young girl but still noticed the fact her father would rather be in the office or with his law partner than at home with his wife and children.

"You're right Sarah. I shouldn't make excuses. I tried calling your father today, but he took the day off today. He was not in the office." Maggie hated telling Sarah the truth, but she needed to know. She was tired of keeping things from her especially regarding Mickey.

"Wow, he doesn't come home at all and then he takes a personal day off from work and doesn't even tell his family. Thank you for telling me. If you don't mind, I would like to go to my room and watch some TV."

"That's fine sweetie." Maggie saw the tears begin to form in her daughter's eyes and nothing Mickey had done or said had broken her as much as seeing Sarah broken and in tears. "Come here, sweetie." Maggie hugged Sarah tightly and kissed her head. "I love you, my sweet girl. Don't ever forget that." She whispered to Sarah. "If you don't feel up to dinner at Neil's we can stay home."

"No. I won't let Dad keep me from enjoying myself and spending time with you, Noelle, and Neil." Maggie tried to smile her best smile, but she was breaking on the inside. She wiped a tear from Sarah's face and watched as an innocent smile appeared.

Maggie stood in front of the floor-length mirror in her room where she had tried on several different outfits. She had finally decided on a casual look with navy ankle slacks, a white long sleeve button up and a pair of nude pointed suede pumps. Giving herself one last look, she checked her makeup and touched up her hair. Finally, she was ready, and she made her way downstairs to the living room to grab her purse. "Sarah! It's time to go." Maggie yelled up the stairs to Sarah.

"I am coming!" Sarah loudly replied. Sarah ran down the stairs and she and Maggie grabbed their things and headed to Neil's.

_*Across town in a small studio apartment*_

"Leslie, I better be going. Maggie nor Sarah have heard from in over 24 hours. They are going to be furious. I can't wait to get the lecture from Maggie that I know is coming." Mickey rolled his eyes and rose from the couch where the two had been seated.

"Then don't go. Stay here. You can call her and tell her you are finishing the Davis case and don't know when you will be home tonight." As she pleaded with Mickey to stay, she moved closer to Mickey. She began to fumble with his tie and flash her best seductive look. That same look that had gotten her 24 with him. Mickey smiled in return and placed his hands on hers.

"I can never say no to you."

"That's my goal!" She giggled.

With Leslie Mickey was comfortable. Not that he wasn't with Maggie, but Leslie understood how important his work was to him. Maggie could not seem to understand how much this firm meant to him. He had tried to explain himself and why he had put so many hours into the practice, but she never understood but Leslie did understand. They shared those feelings; they were each dedicated equally to the law firm.

_*At the Curtis House*_

Neil, Maggie, Sarah, and Noelle sat around the large dining room table enjoying a wonderful meal Neil's kitchen staff had prepared. The room was filled with laughter, memories, a few occasional tears, and most importantly joy. Each heart in the room was overflowing with love and happiness. They had each been dealing with their own problems but at that dinner table, there were no problems.

Amongst all the laughter Noelle couldn't help but notice how her father was looking at Maggie and the returned looks she was giving. She was thrilled that her father had Maggie in his life. She knew he had been so lonely since her mother left and seeing his and Maggie's friendship warmed her heart.

"Thank you for having us over Neil." Sarah had enjoyed being with Neil and Noelle. It reminded her of having her father at home with them.

"Sarah, you and Maggie are welcome here anytime! I have loved having you both over."

"Dad, if it is okay Sarah and I are going to head up to my room."

"Of course! Noelle, I think Jo rented you girls a few movies to watch."

"Awesome!" The girls exclaimed.

Once the girls went upstairs Maggie and Neil retired to Neil's office.

Maggie and Neil began work on the hospital fundraiser. While Maggie had already finished the financial part of the planning finding a venue and planning the sequence of the night had begun to be a large task. The two sat at the large wood desk going through location options.

"What about Shenanigans?"

"That is a thought, but would that be a large enough place for both a silent auction and a formal ball?" Neil asked.

"I guess you're right. We need something slightly bigger."

"How about the Salem Community Center? It is large enough and a central location."

"I think the Community Center would be a perfect place."

Maggie and Neil continued discussing and going over plans for the event. They made schedules for the evening based on the performers and guest speakers. While they were not able to completely plan the evening in one night their two minds had put a dent in what needed to be done. After several hours Maggie began to grow tired and glanced at her watch noticing it was 12:30 AM.

"Neil, I better be going. I am very tired, and I am sure the girls are too, especially after shopping all day with Melissa."

Maggie and Neil each rose from the couch and stood face to face.

"I guess we did lose track of time. Let's go check on the girls!"

Maggie and Neil made their way up the stairs to Noelle's bedroom only to find the two girls fast asleep on her bed. Sarah had changed into some of Noelle's joggers and a T-shirt for comfort when they started their movies. The girls were resting peacefully on the bed while the TV played _Steel Magnolias. _

"If you don't care Sarah can stay the night. She is sleeping so peacefully I hate to wake her up." Neil pulled Maggie outside of Noelle's room trying to not wake the girls.

"Are you sure Neil?"

"Of course. Besides, the girls will love being able to spend tomorrow together too."

"If you are sure, I don't mind. This way if Mickey doesn't come home again, she won't have to know."

"Then it is settled."

Maggie and Neil entered the room and gently covered the girls up. They kissed each of their heads, turned the TV off, turned the lights off, and quietly made their way downstairs.

"Thank you for letting Sarah stay over. Having Noelle back in town has helped her so much with the Mickey situation. I don't know what she will do when she returns to LA. When will she be going back?"

"She is scheduled to fly out on Sunday, but I heard her on the phone with Liz today asking to stay another week."

"I hope she does. I know you have missed her."

"More than anything. When Noelle is in LA it is like a piece of me is missing. All the phone calls, letters, and postcards are never enough."

Maggie hugged Neil. He was such a good father and knew how much it hurt him to see Noelle leave and how much it hurt to be separated from her.

The two soon broke apart and said their goodbyes.

Maggie had finally made it home. Exhausted, she stumbled into the house and made her way to the living room where she disposed of her heels pumps and sunk into the long sofa. Her family was and life was a mess and spiraling out of control before her eyes and she was tired of holding on. As she sat with her eyes closed and her mind filled with thoughts, she heard the front door open. She turned and saw Mickey. Seeing him only made her fury stronger.

"Hello, Mickey." She greeted him with a not some welcome tone.

"Hello." He replied simply like nothing was wrong and grabbed the mail from the sofa table.

"Well, it is nice you could find time to come home. How long are you staying this time? Will you stay the night?" Maggie's sarcasm-filled the room and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"What are you talking about Maggie?"

Mickey ignoring the elephant in the room and not taking responsibility for his actions cause the redhead's temper to explode.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? I am talking about the fact you have been gone for over 24 hours and I have not heard as much as a word from you. I was worried when you didn't come home. I called your office and received no answer. I called again only to find out you and Leslie had both taken personal days off from work. You took a personal day off from work after you did not come home for 24 hours and do not even bother to check in with your family. Your daughters have noticed your absence and are hurt immensely. It hurts me to see my daughter cry and ask why her father doesn't want to spend time with her and would rather be at the office working. That's what I am talking about, Mickey! I am talking about your Neglection. I am talking about your absence. I am talking about your lack of respect and consideration of your family. I am talking about us, Mickey." Maggie screamed and cried knowing it would not help the situation, but she had held it in long enough.

Mickey stood in shock. He and Maggie had been into fights before, plenty as a matter of fact, but he had never seen her so angry.

"Maggie, what do you want me to say? I am doing my best. I cannot help that my job is requiring me to work overtime. Can't you understand how important you, Sarah, and Melissa are to me? But Maggie my job and this firm are as a child of mine." His last statement stung Maggie. She had no words.

"If this job and firm are like a child to you why don't you treat your other children with the same commitment." Maggie stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, but Mickey was close behind.

"Maggie, I have to focus on my job right now. Leslie and I are trying so hard to get it off the ground and running. It's not like I have abandoned my family."

"Oh really? Where are your daughters right now?"

"I am sure Sarah is in her room asleep and Melissa is at her apartment."

"Wrong and Wrong. Sarah is staying at Neil's tonight since Noelle is back in Salem and Melissa is playing her Friday night late set with Emilio at Wings tonight."

"Noelle is back in town? And you let Sarah stay without asking me?"

"Yes, she has been here a couple of days. How would you have liked me to ask you? By carrier pigeon? I had no way of contacting you, Mickey. Like always you had more important business. Now if you would excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

"At almost 1:00 AM? Who could you possibly be calling?"

"My new boss."

Maggie stormed into her office leaving Mickey stunned and in shock. _Her new boss?_ He thought to himself. Mickey, although knew he was unwanted, chased after her.

"What do you mean a new boss? You are your own boss. You are the director of volunteers. Your only boss is Dad and I don't think he gave up his Chief of Staff position without telling me."

"No, he didn't but if he had how would he tell you since the only people that ever know where you are is Wendy and Leslie. But if you must know I have decided to take a second job."

"Why? We don't need the money."

"Because Mickey I am getting tired of being here alone. The volunteer department practically runs itself and I could get a week's work done in 2 days. Between volunteering at the hospital, being a teenager and hanging out with her friends Sarah is hardly home, other than when she and I make plans. Plans that neither she nor I break because we respect one another if I might add. You are never home, and it gets lonely. So, I decided to do something about it."

"Maggie, I don't want you overdoing yourself. I don't think you should take this job. Stress is not good for you or your MG."

"You think this job could bring me any more stress than you have been?"

"I am tired of always being blamed for everything Maggie. Sure, I may work a little too much, but I still love you and only want the best."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started staying out all night and not checking on your family. If this is what you call love and caring I would rather do without it."

Once again Maggie raced out of the room but this time it was a further journey than just the next room. Mickey heard the front door slam and threw his hands in the air.

"She can't be pleased." He thought out loud.

Outside Mickey and Maggie's house, Maggie stood drowning in her tears. How did things become so bad? How did she and Mickey become strangers? She wondered where the man she had once loved more than herself had gone because the man standing inside that house was not her husband.

After running out of the house jumping in her car and driving while having no idea where she was going Maggie ended up at the last place she would have imagined.

Maggie looked through the windshield of her parked car to find the large house looking back at her. There was like another force controlling her. Maggie had no idea why she had ended up here. Still hysterical she made her way to the front door and without even thinking rang the doorbell. Starting to come to her senses she began to walk away when she heard the door open behind her.

"Maggie!" Neil stood shocked at the sight of Maggie on his doorstep at 2:00 AM

"I am so sorry, Neil. I shouldn't be here" Maggie stuttered. Her tears were taking a toll on her and talking was not the easiest task at the moment.

"Don't be crazy. Come in!" Neil motioned Maggie in and lead her into the living room where they both took a seat on the couch.

"Maggie what's wrong?"

"You don't need to be bothered with my problems Neil."

Neil gently touched her hand and responded, "That's what friends are for Maggie."

With tears still flowing she managed to say a few words. "Mickey finally came home but we had a huge fight."

"Oh Maggie, I am so sorry!" Neil pulled her too him and she rested her head upon his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neil asked as they parted.

Maggie, between tears, gave Neil the details of her and Mickey's night.

"He had the nerve to say his firm was like a child to him. So, I told him he should start treating all of his children equal. Neil, it is so hard to hear your daughter say she knows her father doesn't want to spend time with her. What do you say to that? I don't know what else to do."

"Maggie, I know it is hard to hear because it is your family, but you have done all you can. You have tried with Mickey and it is getting you nowhere. You have to let Mickey make the decision to be there for the family. He is one of my best friends, but he is an idiot. If I was Mickey, I would be with you, Sarah, and Melissa every second I could." Maggie's eyes shined with tears. Neil reached to brush one from her cheek and their eyes locked. At that moment the entire world stopped turning. Maggie's problems vanished she only had one thing on her mind; Neil. The two each leaned in further until their lips met. Locked in an embrace neither had seen coming Maggie's hands found their way to the back of his neck. They stayed entwined in each other's arms and locked in a moment of passion for some time.

The two broke their embrace and Neil's initial reaction was an apology.

"Maggie, I am so sorry. I should not have done that."

"Neil, please don't apologize. I kissed you." Maggie reassured him.

"I am tired and need to be going. I am sorry I woke you up, I shouldn't have come."

Maggie got up to leave but Neil grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Nonsense. Maggie my door is always open to you. Never apologize for coming to me. I just wish I could be more of a help. And its late and you are in no shape to drive. Please stay here."

Neil noticed her trembling and had no intention of allowing her to drive. Besides, it was almost 3:00 AM and they were both tired.

"I couldn't."

"Maggie, I insist."

"What will we tell the girls?"

"We will tell them the truth. You were very tired and in no condition to drive home. Now Let me show you to the guest room and get you some clothes to change into. Do you mind wearing my joggers and one of my T-Shirts?"

Maggie snickered slightly embarrassed at the offer. "No, I don't mind."

"Good, let's go!

"Neil." Maggie's stopped him before they headed to her room. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Maggie."

Neil led Maggie to the guest room in hopes she could get some rest and her mind of Mickey.


	8. Chapter 8: Parental Protection

The sun peered through the windows, Maggie's eyes fluttered, and a quiet yawn escaped her mouth. A knock on the door brought Maggie to her feet. She opened the door to find Neil with a tray of breakfast.

"Neil! What is this?"

"Let's call it room service," Neil responded with a bright smile.

"You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble, Neil."

"Nonsense. You had a rough night and it was the least I could do. Besides, I only brought it to you. My cooking skills are, well, non-existent."

"Well don't just stand there. Come in." Neil entered the guest room and set the tray on the bedside table. He took the two coffee cups from the tray and handed one to Maggie

"Thank you. Neil, about last night."

"Maggie, no need to explain. You were under a lot of stress, I understand." Neil stopped Maggie.

"Thank you! I just have so much going on. But I actually came over last night to talk to you about something completely different. Neil, if the offer still stands, I want the job."

Neil couldn't do anything but smile.

"Maggie that is wonderful! When would you like to start?"

"As soon as you need me. Maybe a change will be good for me."

"How does Monday sound?"

"Sounds good to me. I will be there with bells on." The two brought their cups to a toast and gave each other their brightest and biggest smile.

"Neil, where are the girls?"

"They are still sound asleep. I guess movie night got the best of them." Neil chuckled.

"I guess so." Maggie returned the laughter.

"You know I may just let you keep those pants and t-shirt. They look a lot better on you. Even in sleepwear, you are beautiful." Neil winked. His compliment caused Maggie to blush.

"Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Maggie returned with a genuine compliment. While they were only friends, she had always thought Neil was a very handsome man.

"Well, I am going to go and let you enjoy your breakfast and get dressed. There are clothes in the closet, and your bathroom has fresh towels and everything you will need. Liz left most of her clothes here when she moved to LA, you're welcome to anything."

"Thank you, Neil. You do not have to go out of your way like this. I can just head home before anyone else wakes up."

"Maggie, this is no problem. I care about you. For once let someone care for and help you."

"I'm sorry, Neil. With everything going on I am becoming protective of myself. I don't let people in, I am afraid of being hurt."

Neil took her hands in his and offered a sweet smile.

"Maggie, I hate seeing you like this. I want to help if only by offering you a room and a change of clothes."

"I am so thankful to have you as a friend. I don't know what I would do without you right now."

"I promise you won't have to find out." They exchanged smiles and he gave her hands a slight squeeze.

After Neil left the room Maggie jumped in the shower and began getting ready. When she had showered and dried her hair, we examined the closet for something to wear. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere but home she chose a very casual outfit. She slipped into a pair of dark wash blue jeans which she paired with a white button-up blouse. She folded her clothes from the day before and stuffed them inside her purse. After some time, Maggie was finally ready. She was worried about explaining her overnight stay to Sarah and almost hoped she was still asleep. Much to Maggie's dismay, she heard the sweet chuckle of her daughter as she came downstairs. Upon entering the living room, she instantly heard the question she had dreaded so badly.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom and I worked very late last night and lost track of time. Maggie was very tired, and I asked her to stay in the guest room so she wouldn't have to drive home."

"That was very nice of you Neil."

"I try." Neil joked.

Maggie, Neil, Sarah, and Noelle talked for a while before Maggie and Sarah headed home.

Maggie and Sarah arrived at home only to find Mickey gone. The guilt of lying to Sarah was killing Maggie.

Sarah reached to open the car door only to Maggie to grab her arm and stop her.

"Sarah, I would like to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Everything's fine but Neil and I didn't reveal the entire truth about me spending the night. Last night I did come home. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you, so I let you stay with Noelle. Just after I got home your dad arrived home. We got into a huge argument and I ran out. I jumped in my car and just started driving and somehow ended up at Neil's. I was so hysterical when I got there Neil offered for me to spend the night because I was in no shape to drive. I am sorry we lied but I want to protect you so much from everything going on."

Sarah saw the tears run down Maggie's face and she grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Mom. I am not mad. I know you are only trying to protect me. But Mom, there is no protecting me. Dad never comes home and when he does you two are fighting. He never talks to Melissa or I. Mom I know what's going on and I am hurt. I am angry."

"Oh, Sarah I am so sorry!" Maggie hugged her daughter tightly.

The two soon broke their embrace. "Sarah, there is something else I would like to talk to you about. Since you are so busy at the hospital and with your friends and since my job at the hospital isn't very demanding I have decided to take another job. I need some change in my life. But I promise it will not affect our time together. We will still have dinner every night and twice a week with Melissa, we will still hang out, talk, and just be together. The only difference will be that I won't be sitting in my office all day long with nothing to do."

"Mom, I think that is great. Whatever makes you happy I am fine with it. So, what is the job?"

"I will be Neil's new assistance. He saw my paperwork for the hospital fundraiser and was impressed. His old assistant quit, and he offered me the job and I took it."

"Mom, I know how to hurt you are. I want you to be happy. I will support any decision you make."

"Let's go inside." Maggie smiled. She was so glad Sarah had taken the news of her new job good. Mickey had not responded so kindly to the idea, but Maggie was to the point she did not care what Mickey thought anymore. She was tired of being the only one holding onto this family and was exhausted from her efforts. She was finally doing something for herself.

Monday finally came around and Maggie's nerves were raging. While she was excited to begin this new job, she couldn't help but be nervous. Maggie carefully picked out an outfit. After several different changes, she decided on a sleek beige pencil skirt, a matching blazer, and a cream-colored camisole. She finished her hair and makeup, slipped on a pair of nude pointed-toe pumps and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Mickey had already

When Maggie got out of her car at the hospital, she heard her name being called.

"Maggie!" The very familiar voice sounded.

"Neil, good morning!" Maggie greeted Neil.

As the two made their way into the hospital they made small talk.

"Are you ready for your first day on the job?"

"You bet." Maggie faked a smile. While her nerves were getting to her masked face was due to her never-ending thoughts about her failed marriage. She still couldn't understand how her marriage had gotten so bad that she couldn't even talk to Mickey about something that was so important to her.

As they entered Neil's office, he noticed Maggie was not herself.

"Maggie, is something wrong?" He asked sitting his briefcase on his desk.

"No." Neil seen through her lies but wondered if he should push any further.

"Maggie, you know you can talk to me about anything. Just because you are working for me doesn't mean we can't still be friends and keep the relationship we have."

Most of Maggie's nerves were brought on by fear. Fear that she would lose her best friend and the only one that seemed to understand what she was going through. Fear that she would no longer have Neil by her side when she needed him. It may sound selfish, but she was afraid of losing Neil to a professional relationship.

"Thank you for the reassurance. Neil, I hate to keep burdening you with my problems." Maggie shyly dropped her head.

Neil gently raised her chin and softly responded, "Maggie, one day I will make you realize you could never be a burden. My ears and arms are always open to you." Maggie smiled as a tear traced her face.

"It's Mickey. Like always. It's Mickey. We didn't even speak yesterday. He worked in his office all day and when I tried to make conversation, he would say it's not a good time. Neil, what did I do to deserve this? Was I not a good wife? Was I not supportive enough? What did I do wrong?"

Like so many times before he pulled her into a tight embrace. Neil was lost for words. He cared so deeply for Maggie and Mickey. They had been his best friends since he moved to Salem and he couldn't stand seeing them in such a situation. Especially Maggie. He wouldn't stand seeing her so broken. With each tear, he saw her shed his anger toward Mickey grew. While he hated to see them both struggle in their marriage, he couldn't help but blame and resent Mickey.

"Nothing. You have done nothing wrong. Mickey is in a place right now where he doesn't have his priorities in check. He can't see what he is doing to you, Sarah, and Melissa. But Maggie please believe me when I say this, you did nothing wrong. Do not blame yourself for your marital problems."

Maggie knew he was right, but it was easier to blame herself than to admit the fact her husband had chosen a job and possibly another woman over his wife and two children.

The two continued to talk a while before beginning the workday. Neil showed her around her new office, gave her access to the files, and trained her for the job. She picked up on the job rather quickly and by the end of the day she was smooth sailing.

As the week progressed Maggie became more comfortable in the job with each passing day. She and Neil had made a great team just as he expected. Working with friends and having one as your boss can sometimes be catastrophic but for Maggie and Neil, it simply works.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance

Several weeks had passed since Maggie began her job at Neil's office. So much had changed. Noelle returned to LA to be with her mother, Sarah was heartbroken and had just started the eighth grade. While there had been some major changes some things remained the same. For example, Mickey. After almost 2 months Mickey was working just as much as before. His late nights were getting later, his excuses were getting harder to believe, and seeing him was a weekly occurrence rather than daily. Working for Neil had kept her mind off of her failing marriage and in a way brought her the happiness that had been missing for so long. Maggie and Neil both loved working together and laughter and smiles that always filled the office was solid proof.

"Maggie, do you have Mrs. Harper's fine in your office?" Neil called out. He and Maggie always kept their jointed doors open for easy access and communication between the offices.

"I do." Within seconds Maggie came into his office with the file.

"Thank you. She is out of town visiting her sister and has gone into labor. The OB at the hospital she went to called and asked for her files to be sent ASAP." Neil fumbled through the files and pulled out several papers and attached a note with the fax number to it.

"Would you mind faxing them for me? I have an appointment in five minutes. It's my last one for the day."

"Of course. Our fax machine is down and won't be worked on until tomorrow so I will run to the nurses' station."

"Thank you, Maggie."

Maggie and Neil parted ways and she headed to the nurses' station. After faxing the papers Maggie ran into Mickey.

"Mickey? What are you doing here, I thought you had to work through lunch?"

"I do. I came to see a client, Mr. Gordon, who is in the hospital."

"Oh, I see. What time will you be home to pick up Sarah?" Maggie saw the look on Mickey's face. The look that told her Mickey had forgotten the significance of the evening for Sarah.

"Oh Mickey, don't tell me you have forgotten. It's Sarah's father-daughter banquet."

Knowing this conversation would escalate Maggie and Mickey moved into the nurses' lounge.

"Maggie, I am so sorry, but I have a meeting regarding Mr. Gordon's case. Maggie, this is something that can't wait."

"Mickey, she will be crushed. Don't you know how important this is to her?"

"Doesn't she know how important my work is to me? Don't you?"

"Oh, we know. It's been hard to miss this past year."

"Maggie, it's like my baby and I am the father. It is something that needs to be loved, taken care of, and nurtured to grow into something great."

"Mickey, do you hear yourself? You act like this really is your child."

"Well, that's what I feel like."

Maggie paused. She tried wrapping her mind around what Mickey had just told her, but how could she. He was talking about loving and nurturing a job, something he had not even been doing to his real children.

"You mean the child we didn't have. The child we couldn't have together."

She struck a nerve with that statement and Mickey instantly turned away from her.

"You don't understand."

"No Mickey, I guess I don't. Please explain it to me. Explain to me how you can say your job is like your child. How can you say that when you are neglecting your actual children and family?" It was becoming harder and harder for Maggie to hold back her tears.

"I have to go; I have to see Mr. Gordon."

Mickey started for the door when Maggie cried, "Mickey, I think we need to talk about this!"

"I think we just did." Mickey slammed the door and Maggie's tears flooded her eyes.

Maggie leaned upon the counter resting on her elbows with her face in her hands tired of holding back her tears. They began to flow, and she no longer had any control. She was completely broken. She heard the door open and turned trying to hide her tears.

"Maggie? Maggie, what's wrong?" Neil asked concerned.

Maggie heard Neil's voice and quickly turned around. He was the only one that really knew what was going on with her and Mickey and she didn't bother hiding her tears from him.

"Neil, Mickey was just here. Everything. Everything is wrong. All of it. Everything. It is finally clear that we don't want the same things. We don't feel the same about things."

Before Neil could respond the door opened and Sarah rushed in. Maggie wiped her eyes quickly.

"Mom, good you're here. Hi Dr. Curtis. Mom waits till you see the outfit I bought for tonight. If we could just walk Dad into wearing his tux again so soon.

Maggie, having to break the news, walks to Sarah to comfort her.

"Sweetheart, um…"

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh, listen. They're some bad news. It's about tonight. Your father…"

"What case is he working on this time?" Sarah cut Maggie off.

"You know how much he wants to be there."

"It's father-daughter dinner Mom. What am I supposed to do now?"

Neil hurt for Sarah. Seeing her in so much pain was making keeping the secret about being her father so much harder. It was had to love and comfort her from the sidelines.

"Well, as it turns out I am free tonight," Neil interjected.

"But you're not my Dad."

"Sarah! It was very nice of Neil to offer." Maggie scolded.

"I know, I am sorry Dr. Curtis. I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh, that's alright. I know I am not Mickey, but I get the feeling this is important to you and to tell you the truth I could use the night out with a pretty girl. So, you would be doing me a favor."

Sarah couldn't hide her smile any longer.

"Dr. Curtis, you are really great, you know that?"

"I think he's heard the rumor." Maggie smiled and was overwhelmed with appreciation for Neil. He really was special.

"So, what do you say?" Neil asked.

"Sure! And thank you! Thanks for being such a good friend; to all of us."

"Well, I will pick you up abut say uh 7:30?"

"Great. Well, I am going to head home and get ready."

"I will see you there sweetie." Maggie responded.

"And don't be late, Goodbye, Dr. Curtis," Sarah exclaimed running to hug Neil.

"Sarah, you can call me Neil."

"Goodbye, Neil." Sarah blushed and softly smiled as she turned to leave.

"7:30 and I'll even wear a tux." Neil yelled with a slight chuckle.

Maggie turned to Neil offering a bright smile before jumping into his arms.

"Thank you so much, Neil. You just made her evening."

Neil patted smoothed her hair and held her in a loving embrace.

"It is my pleasure."

"She's right you know. You really are something." Maggie and Neil exchanged smiles and they returned to their offices.

Maggie had made it home from work to find Sarah and Melissa in full glam mode. They were being typical sisters arguing over Sarah's hairstyle. Maggie's smile was from ear to ear with pride and love for her girls. She so loved having Melissa back in town and seeing her and Sarah spending time together.

"Do you girls ever agree on anything?" Maggie giggled.

"Very little Mom. Sarah is being unreasonable."

"Sis, you are the unreasonable one. I wanted my hair up Melissa is insisting it needs to be down."

"Why not compromise. Wear it half up and half down. Curl your hair and then pin the top section in an elegant twist with a pearl barrette. I have one in my room."

The two girls looked at one another and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom, we will try that" Melissa responded.

Maggie headed to her room to find the barrette and left the girls to finish.

Knowing it would be a while before Sarah was ready Maggie passed the time cleaning. Cleaning was something that always got her mind off things. She hired a housekeeper that came twice a week but from time to time Maggie lost herself in housework herself.

A loud know on the door broke Maggie's concentration.

"Neil! Come on in."

"I hope I am not too early. It doesn't take me long to get ready, so I decided to come on over. I hope that is okay." Neil found himself nervous and didn't know why.

"Of course, it is! You look very nice, Neil." Maggie and Neil smiled and each blushed at her compliment.

"Sarah! Neil is here!" Maggie called up the stairs.

"I am coming Mom!"

"I know I said it before at the hospital but thank you again, Neil. Sarah has looked forward to this for so long."

"There is no need to thank me. I should thank Sarah for allowing me to take her." Neil was so grateful he was getting to take his daughter to her father-daughter dance even if it was only as friends. He loved Sarah so much and while he could not act as her father, he loved her as his daughter.

"She cares so much about you Neil. With everything going on with Mickey having you around has helped her. You have given her an outlet, someone to look up to, and someone to lean on."

Sarah came downstairs and took the breath from both Maggie and Neil. A gasp from each and tears was their only response.

"Sarah! I have no words other than you look absolutely stunning." Neil gasped.

"You do my darling." Tears flooded Maggie's eyes as she kissed her head.

Sarah was dressed in a knee-length white dress with a fitted bodice that was finely detailed with white lace and off the shoulder sleeves.

"Thank you both." Sarah smiled.

"Well, pretty lady we better get going."

"You two have fun!" Maggie called as they walked out the door.

Later that evening Maggie and Melissa retired to the living room and began an intense game of Scrabble.

"60 points!" Melissa called.

"Oh, you just wait young lady!" Their laughter filled the air.

"You did wonderful on Sarah's hair and Makeup. I cannot believe how grown she looks."

"She is so beautiful Mom. I just can't believe Dad missed this. And for what, some case. How could a case be more important than his daughter?

"I know sweetie. I don't know what to do anymore. I have tried all I know to do."

"I know Mom. I have watched you try to save your marriage and keep this family put together. You don't deserve this, and Dad doesn't deserve you."

Tears filled both their eyes as Melissa hugged Maggie tightly.

Mickey finally comes home and yells, "Maggie! Sarah! I'm home."

"In the living room."

Mickey walked into the living room to find Melissa and Maggie playing Scrabble.

"Sarah isn't home yet." Melissa informed him.

"She went to the banquet. I am sure she won't be hungry when she gets home. I am sure she and Neil ate there." Maggie responded.

"Neil?" Mickey questioned.

"He took her to the banquet." Maggie answered.

"I feel so bad for not being able to make it, but I never thought she would go with someone else."

"Why not? She wanted to go so badly, and you wouldn't make time for her so Neil did." Melissa scorned.

"Melissa, you know I wanted to be there for here."

The conversation was so intense no one noticed Sarah or Neil enter the room.

"If you wanted to be there you would have been." Sarah cried.

"I better be going. Sarah, I had a wonderful time." Neil noticed his presence was not helping anything.

"You don't have to go. I would like for you to stay a little while." Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah, we should talk."

"No Dad. Besides, you're not very good at talking except in a courtroom. You didn't even tell me yourself you weren't coming tonight. Instead, you put mom in the situation where she had to break the news. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to join Mom and Sis and play Scrabble. Neil would play?"

Neil was conflicted and hesitated. Sarah walked into the living room leaving Mickey and Neil in the entryway.

"Mickey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems. It's just I seen how disappointed she was, and I wanted to help so I offered. I hope I didn't step on any toes."

"Don't be sorry. At least she got to go. I need to make a phone call."

Mickey headed upstairs leaving a confused Neil. Was Mickey really that cold and heartless? He thought to himself.

"Neil, come join us." Melissa called.

Neil hesitated, not wanting to interrupt, but the smiles on their faces made his decision.

"Alright, I am coming." He smiled.

Neil joined the girls and laughter and excitement filled the room. While his wife and children were having a family game night he was upstairs talking to Leslie.

"They just don't understand how much my job means to me." Mickey told Leslie.

"I know you can't leave Sarah, but I don't understand why you're still there with your wife. She doesn't respect you or your career Mickey. You deserve respect."

"I do love Maggie, but she isn't the same woman I fell in love with. The Maggie I fell in love with would understand and wouldn't overreact to me working long extensive hours."

Mickey was so focused on his conversation with Leslie he had not noticed Maggie enter the room.

"What?!" Maggie screamed.

Mickey was stunned by her presence and quickly ended the call.

"I am not the same woman you fell in love with? No, Mickey, I'm not. That woman is long gone. That woman was insecure and vulnerable. That woman was scared of losing you. She did everything she could to make you happy. That woman was easily controlled, manipulated, and directed. She listened and done what she was told. I am not that vulnerable, controllable, scared woman and I haven't been for years. I grew and changed, and you grew with me. We fell in love for the 2nd time and was new people. We made a marriage that was one for the books until now. Mickey, I changed, I did, but my changes came years ago. Yours came in on the last greyhound to Salem. Mickey, I don't even know you anymore. Your children don't know you. Your friends don't know you. Your family doesn't know you. Better yet I don't think you know yourself anymore. One day you will be left with regret and guilt. Do yourself a favor Mickey and reevaluate your priorities. Don't be the person you said you would never be. Save yourself from regret and guilt. Be the Mickey we all know and love. Not the stranger I am looking at."

Mickey was stunned at Maggie's bluntness. She had a way with words and had just struck a nerve. He knew deep down she was right but admitting that and doing something about it was all on him.


	10. Chapter 10: I Don't Understand

Weeks had passed since Sarah's father-daughter dance and Maggie and Mickey's bedroom showdown. In the passing months, nothing changed. Nothing got better but nothing had gotten worse either. Mickey was still working unreasonable hours and offering unrealistic excuses for his continuous absence. On the other hand, Maggie was thriving with her new career. She loved having the responsibility of a full-time job not to mention remaining the director of the volunteer department. Sarah was loving middle school and Melissa's singing career was booming. Other than an absent-t father and husband they were living their best lives.

"Mom!" Sarah called running downstairs.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Maggie was resting on the couch reading the morning paper.

"Guess what! Jenny just called and told me there was going to be a Christmas concert in the park! Guess who the headliner is!" Sarah's excitement was through the roof. She could barely talk without bouncing around the room.

"Sarah calm down!" Maggie giggled. "I have no idea. Who is it?"

"JOURNEY! The one the only JOURNEY! MOM, we have to go!"

Maggie smiled at Sarah's excitement. Journey had been Sarah's favorite band for years. After seeing her reaction to their local scheduled concert anyone could sense her love for the band.

"Sarah, you are going to have to calm down. You are going to pass out." Maggie reached for her to join her on the couch.

"Mom, you don't understand. I have to see Journey! We have to get the tickets!"

"I understand Sarah. Could you tell me when the concert is?"

"It is going to be the second Saturday in December. Tickets are on sale now. Mom, please!"

"Let me talk to your father but I am sure it will not be a problem. I know how much you want to see them."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I love you, Mom!" Sarah jumped to hug Maggie.

"I love you too! I have to go call Noelle before I go to school!" Sarah was eager to share her news with her best friend and ran upstairs.

"Noelle, you won't believe who is doing a concert in Salem in December!"

"Who?" Noelle exclaimed.

"JOURNEY!"

"You're kidding! I love Journey! You are going, aren't you?"

"Mom is going to talk to Dad, but I think it is going to be a yes. She had that look on her face."

"That is so awesome Sarah!"

The two girls both screamed with excitement and of course love for their favorite band.

"So how are things with your dad?"

"The same. Nothing has changed. In fact, I have not even seen my dad in two whole days. He is gone when I wake up and still not home when I go to sleep."

"Awh, Sarah I am sorry. I was hoping things would be better and back to normal by now."

"So was I. Sometimes I wish Mom would just leave. I see how she is hurting when Dad calls and gives her one of his lame excuses."

"Good morning, Maggie!" Neil smiled.

Maggie returned the smile accompanied by, "Good morning."

"I have a feeling today is going to be a slow day. You have already had two cancellations and I have only been in the office for 20 minutes. You only have three patients to see today."

"Great! This will give me some time to catch up on paperwork. So, are you ready for the big event on Saturday?"

Maggie and Neil had put in countless long hours of hard work preparing for the hospital fundraiser and the big day was nearing and they both seemed slightly nervous.

"I guess. I am a little nervous. I just hope everything goes as planned."

"Oh, I am sure it will Maggie."

"Well, I guess we will have to wait and see. Not to change the subject but I have a question."

"I will do my best to answer." Neil smiled.

"Will Noelle be coming in for Christmas?"

"She and Liz haven't decided. Why?"

"Well, apparently there is a Christmas concert being held in the park the second Saturday in December. Journey is the headliner and Sarah are dying to go. I was wondering if maybe it would be possible to have Noelle come in and attend the concert with Sarah."

"Noelle would love that. I will call her this evening and see what she thinks."

"Great! If you don't mind, I would like to keep this a secret and is Noelle could make it I would like to surprise Sarah."

"My lips are sealed." Neil winked.

"Good morning handsome." Leslie winked as Mickey entered his office. He found her sitting in his leather chair with her legs resting upon his desk.

Mickey smiled and returned the greeting. He made his way to his desk where he placed his briefcase. Leslie stood before him and placed her hands on her hips.

"So, are you ready for our meetings in DC this weekend? We still need to review the Landon case."

"I think so. I finished going over the notes for the hearing on Friday."

"Good. Well, we will head out on Wednesday morning. That will give us all day Thursday to prepare for the hearing and the meetings on Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. I am going to head to my office and get some work done before I meet with Mrs. Adams today regarding her divorce." Leslie swiftly turned giving Mickey another seductive wink.

"Hello, Liz. I am calling to ask if Noelle could spend her Christmas break in Salem with me. I know her last day is the 2nd Friday in December and I was thinking if she was finished with her finals and semester assignments that maybe she could miss a couple of days that week and fly out here early. There is a Journey concert in Salem on the 2nd Saturday of December and Maggie was wanting to surprise Sarah with tickets, and we were hoping Noelle could make it."

While he was hoping Liz would agree to Noelle attending the concert with Sarah, he was hoping even more for her agreeing to Noelle spending Christmas break with him. Sarah was his entire world and without her, near him, he felt so lost and empty.

"Neil, that would be over a month she would be there. I don't know." Liz replied. She began thinking about all the time she has with Noelle and the little time Neil does. While she hated the thought of Noelle being gone for a month, she knew she had to let her go. "Actually Neil, I think she should. I will talk to Noelle and discuss it with her."

"Thank you so much, Liz. I can't wait to see her."

They ended their call and a large smile crossed Neil's face. He couldn't wait to spend Christmas with his greatest gift.

"Hello, Horton & Johnson Law Firm."

"Hello, Wendy. This is Mrs. Horton could you transfer me to Mickey's office?"

"Of course, Mrs. Horton."

Maggie patiently waited as each ring sounded for Mickey to answer.

"Mickey Horton speaking."

"Hello, Mickey."

"Who is this?" Maggie's heart sunk. He didn't even recognize her voice.

"It's Maggie."

"Oh, hello Maggie!"

"Mickey, I just got a call at the office and you need to stop in this evening and try on your tux and pick it up."

"Pick up my tux? Why?"

"For the hospital fundraiser on Saturday Mickey." Maggie was fuming by this point. Not only had Mickey not recognized her voice but he had also forgotten the fundraiser she had worked so hard to put together.

"Oh, Maggie. I am so sorry. I was going to tell you when I got home but I have meetings and hearing in DC this weekend. I will be leaving on Wednesday."

Maggie was stunned and practically speechless.

"Mickey, you cannot be serious. You know how hard I have worked on this and how much this means to me."

"Maggie, you know I want to be there but can't. I can't reschedule these meetings or hearings. This is a huge case, Maggie. You must understand."

"I'm sorry Mickey but I don't understand. I have to go." Maggie was so angry, hurt, and disappointed. In a moment when crying would seem like the natural thing to do, she couldn't. She had cried all the tears she could. She had no tears left to shed because of Mickey.


	11. Chapter 11: Can't Fight This Feeling

Neil, having just finished his last appointment for the day was rushing to get back to his office. He was already running behind if he wanted to make it to the hospital fundraiser auction and banquet.

"Hi, Neil." A familiar voice called. Knowing he didn't have time to talk but also not wanting to be rude he quickly answered.

"Hello, Julie. I hate to run but I have to get home and get ready."

"Of course! I just wanted to thank you for the work you have done putting everything together."

"There is no need to thank me, Maggie did all the work. I was just there for support and a couple of ideas."

"Still thank you. And you are right, Maggie has poured her heart and soul into this event. I just hate Mickey is going to miss it." Neil had been constantly checking his watch and focusing on the time, but Julie's last statement brought him back to reality. He couldn't believe Mickey was going to miss this. Something that Maggie had worked so hard on and was so proud of. Yet again he could believe it since the man had missed his daughter's Father-Daughter Dance. It was becoming more and more clear that Mickey thought of only one thing; himself.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Mickey isn't going to be there?"

Julie sees the irritation in Neil's eyes. "Yeah, he had a business trip with meetings that couldn't be rescheduled."

"It seems to be nothing in his life can be rescheduled other than family events. I am sorry again Julie, but I have to get going." Neil's anger caused him to storm off. Mickey had been his best friend for many years but with each passing day, he was growing to hate Mickey. He hated him for the way he was treating his wife, his daughter, and everyone that knows and loves him.

Julie was left standing. Deep down she knew the anger she had just seen was not toward her but her uncle. She had seen how close Maggie and Neil had gotten and could understand where he was coming from. As much as she hated to admit it what Neil had said was true. The only thing that is up for alters is his family.

Maggie rushed through the house finishing getting ready. After the amount of time and energy she poured into this evening she wanted to look her best. She had searched for the perfect evening gown for weeks and had finally found the one. One glance of the dress and she had to buy it. She had carefully chosen a black long-sleeved satin mermaid gown. The lace sleeves led into a plunging lace necking modestly revealing a hint of cleavage. A long sexy slit revealed her perfectly tanned leg. Maggie sat at her vanity finishing her makeup she had so carefully applied. She gently touched up her fiery hair that rested upon her shoulders. Finally finished she slipped on a pair of black pumps and headed downstairs. Reaching the bottom step, she heard a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom." Sarah called.

Maggie entered the living room to grab her matching clutch.

At the door, Sarah was shocked to see who was present.

"Neil, what are you doing here?"

"Sarah, who's at the door?" Maggie asked walking into the foyer. She was shocked to see Neil standing in her doorway. He was dressed to kill. She couldn't help but think how good he looked in his tux.

"Neil!" Maggie exclaimed. "Please come in!"

"Thank you! So, I heard Mickey was not going to be able to make it so I thought I would come over and offer you a ride. There is no sense in two good friends going to such an extravagant party alone." Neil flashed his bright smile and made one cross Maggie's face.

"That sounds wonderful, Neil!"

Sarah stepped back and couldn't hide her smile. She had seen Maggie so hurt and broken and seeing the smile on her Mother's face instantly brought one to hers.

"Shall we get going?" Neil questioned offering his arm to Maggie.

Maggie softly giggled and took his arm. As they headed for the door Sarah jokingly called, "You kids don't stay out too late." Laughter filled the foyer and Maggie and Neil made their way out the door.

When they got outside Neil stopped and turned Maggie to face him.

"I just wanted to tell you, Maggie, you look stunning."

Maggie blushed and replied, "Well thank you, Neil! You don't look too bad yourself." She flashed him a bright smile and quick wink.

Neil had tried to keep quiet about Mickey and not remind Maggie of his absence, but he knew it was never out of her mind.

"Maggie, I didn't want to bring it up, but I also wanted to tell you, I am sorry Mickey couldn't be here."

Maggie dropped her head and sighed, "It's not that he could be at the auction. He chose to not be at the auction. And I want to thank you for being so kind and supportive. I also want to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Dumping all my problems on you. I am sorry for being such a burden. You have such a full and busy life the last thing you need is to deal with my failing marriage."

Neil pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He shifted in the seat to face Maggie.

"You could never be a burden to me, Maggie." He reached for her hand and softly stroked it. "Maggie, you are such a good friend to me, and I care about you. I will always be here whenever you need me."

"You are something, Neil!" Tears formed in her eyes as she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

Neil, being the gentleman, he is, opened her door and helped her out of the car. Arm in arm they made their way into the community center.

As they entered the door Maggie spotted Julie. "Maggie! You look wonderful!" Julie exclaimed.

"Thank you, dear. You look gorgeous."

"So, I guess uncle Mickey couldn't make it back in time?"

"I guess you could say that." Julie heard the resentment in her voice and knew it was time to drop the subject. While she understood Maggie's resentment and pain, she questioned the relationship between Maggie and Neil.

Julie waited half the night for the opportunity to catch Maggie alone to talk with her and she finally got her chance.

"Maggie," Julie called as she walked up behind her.

"Hi, Julie."

"Maggie, this evening is amazing. You did such a wonderful job."

"Thank you, Julie. The long hours paid off."

"Maggie, could I talk to you?"

"Of course." Maggie began to get concerned.

"What is going on with you and Neil?"

Maggie narrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you are having problems at home and I also know how close you and Neil have gotten."

"I don't know what you are insinuating but I think you should stop while you are ahead. Neil and I are just friends, co-workers, and yes, we are very close but only friends. I have been through a lot over the past year and while I have tried very hard to not let the pain and hurt, I feel show deep down there is just that; pain and hurt. Julie, sometimes I can't hold in the anger and resentment I feel, and Neil has been there for me. Neil has supported me when my husband wasn't. While I appreciate you looking out for your uncle nothing is going on. Now, I think I will go find Neil and try to enjoy what is left of my evening if you don't mind." After explaining herself to Julie she began to wonder, who was she trying to convince. Julie or herself?

After hearing what Maggie had to say Julie quickly realized she had overstepped her boundaries. She knew there was nothing physically going on with Maggie and Neil, but her curiosity got the best of her, like always. However, if something was going on with Maggie and Neil, she wouldn't much blame Maggie.

"Maggie? Is something wrong?" Neil questioned when he saw Maggie was irritated.

"Oh, nothing. Just Julie being Julie." Maggie had the tone in her voice Neil knew not to questions. Instead of furthering their conversation and potentially upsetting Maggie, even more, he decided to do the opposite.

"Would you like to dance?" Neil extended his hand.

"I thought you would never ask!" Maggie smiled.

As Maggie and Neil made their way to the dance floor a new song started. A song that made Maggie and Neil's minds juggle their emotions.

Neil took Maggie in his arms and held her close and they made their way across the dance floor.

_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out this friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

With each lyric sung Maggie's heart pounded. She felt as if the song was explaining her life. She had been juggling her emotions and kept them hidden from everyone including herself. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore how she felt about Neil. She still loved Mickey so much, but Neil was making the pain and hurt Mickey was causing vanish. With Neil, she was safe, loved, and cherished. He was the best friend she had ever had and was bending over backward to help her. She couldn't help but feel guilty but at the same time, everything between them felt so right. She woke up each morning without Mickey and immediately thought of Neil. She couldn't wait to get to work to see him and had begun making excuses to have him around her. She was at a point in her life where she couldn't determine whether or not she was falling out of love with her husband or in love with her boss.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places  
That alone I'd never find_

Neil held Maggie in his arms, closed his eyes, and took in the moment. Maggie had become such a large part of his life and he was so grateful. He loved spending time with her and his feelings for her were growing with each passing day. He had always cared for Maggie, but his caring feelings were becoming more and more sincere. Since Maggie started work with him, he had been on cloud nine. Seeing her and spending each day with her was a fantasy becoming reality. As Neil's feelings for Maggie grew, they became harder and harder to hide. There were so many times when he wanted to take her in his arms and show her what he was feeling, there were so many times when they left the office he dreamed of them going home together, and there were so many times he wanted to tell Maggie they shared a child. As they each listened closely to the song that seemed as if it was talking about them Neil couldn't help but be mesmerized by Maggie's beauty. She was breathtaking. The slit in her dress revealed her long silky leg with each step she took, and the hint of cleavage instantly stopped Neil's heart. He held her close and cherished each moment.

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Much to Neil and Maggie's dismay, the night that had meant so much to each of them was coming to an end. The drive to Maggie's seemed so slow and the time seemed to fly by. Neil was doing his best to cherish each and every minute he had with Maggie. When he pulled in the drive, he took a deep breath and turned to the beauty beside him.

"Maggie, I had a wonderful time tonight." Neil gazed into her deep brown eyes and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Maggie's eyes watered as she looked to him and replied, "This has been so wonderful, Neil. You made what I thought would be one of the worst nights of my life into the best." The flood gates began to crack along with her sweet voice. "I could never thank you enough, you have never left my side."

Their eyes locked and it seemed as if nothing existed beyond the car. As lust pulled them together their hearts raced. Tears filled Maggie's eyes and Neil's hands were shaking uncontrollably but neither one paid attention, the only thing they cared about was the undeniable attraction. Their hungry lips met and the lust they were feeling was poured into the kiss. After a while, Neil broke the kiss and with wide eyes apologized.

"Maggie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Maggie saw the concern in Neil's bright eyes and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't apologize." She smiled her irresistible smile and once again pulled Neil into a kiss.

Knowing it was late and Sarah was home alone Maggie finally ended their embrace.

"I better head inside. I did have a wonderful time tonight Neil. Thank you."

Maggie reached for the door but felt a gentle touch.

"Tonight, couldn't have been better." Neil smiled.

They exchanged one last loving smile and Maggie headed inside. Neil watched as she walked away and was left in shock at the love he had for her.


	12. Chapter 12: The Conference

Months had passed and the only thing changing in Maggie's life was the weather. Her marriage to Mickey was still failing. Well if you could even call it a marriage. Maggie and Sarah had been spending a lot of time together and had even attended the Journey concert. Sarah had been dying to see them since she heard they were performing in Salem but much to her surprise not only did Maggie get them tickets to attend she surprised her with tickets for Neil and Noelle. Noelle spent practically the entire month of December in Salem. As the holidays rolled around Mickey attended the family functions but work nor Leslie ever left his mind. Mickey constantly made phone calls and quick runs to the office. Maggie was surprised that Mickey even noticed Christmas and New Year's had come and gone. During her time home, Noelle and Sarah were inseparable. With Sarah on winter break from school, they were together each day. Neil and Maggie joked that their kids had traded them off for each other. They loved seeing Noelle and Sarah so happy. The girls were best of friends and when January rolled around, and Noelle had to return to LA they were heartbroken. Maggie and Sarah had gone to the airport with Neil and Noelle to say their goodbyes. Maggie's heart broke for Neil, Noelle, and Sarah. As they each cried Noelle boarded her plane and reality once again reared its ugly head into their lives.

As things began to return to normal, Maggie and Neil were adjusting to being back in the office after the holidays. Neil had a very important conference coming up in Florida and had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Maggie to join him. He needed her to accompany him to aid him with paperwork and meeting formalities. He had no idea how she would respond or react to his asking her to attend but there was no denying his hope that she would say yes. The conference was less than 3 weeks away and Neil knew it was time to bite the bullet.

"Maggie!" Neil called.

"Coming." She responded. "Did you need something?"

"Sort of. There are a conference and several other minor meetings coming up in Florida that I am required by the board to attend. I was wondering if I could persuade you to join me. I could use your help. I have to present our latest research documents at the conference. With that being said if you could go with me you could attend some of the other meetings and that would give me a chance to prepare for the large presentation."

Maggie was slightly stunned by the questions but before she knew it, she had given Neil an answer. An answer she doesn't know where it came from. Without hesitation, she responded, "Sure! When is it?"


	13. Chapter 13: Let Me Love You

When Maggie agreed to accompany Neil on this business trip, she didn't consider the struggle it would be to remain faithful in her marriage. What marriage? She knew her marriage with Mickey was over. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally gone. She was holding her marriage together with only threads waiting for the day Mickey would open his eyes and find hers once again. She loved him so but another man had entered her life and in ways entered her heart. She began working for Neil months ago just to get out of the house and once again contact with the world. Mickey was not the loving husband he had always been and the house had begun to get lonely. However, working as Neil's receptionist had resulted in more than just filed documents. A love was in the making. The love Maggie needed and longed for was right in front of her but giving in was a different story.

Jointed rooms allowed Maggie and Neil to keep their distance on the trip but gave access for the two to visit and talk when needed. They spent every night together having dinner, laughing, and talking as any married couple would do. But that's just it. Neil isn't her husband but was more of a husband than Mickey had been in months.

It was February 14th. The day love seems to flow through everything moving. The water, the wine, and in this case the sheets. Valentine's Day was more than just a holiday to Maggie, it was her anniversary. Mickey had not even made an effort to call. He knows the number but time always seems to be his issue. Work came before everything. He had even said his job was like his child. With no phone call from Mickey Maggie was at her breaking point. She was holding on to someone who cared nothing for the marriage. He did not even care enough to call and say three lousy words, Happy Anniversary Maggie.

That night Maggie, once again, had dinner with Neil. Her anniversary and she was celebrating with another man. He knew she was going through so much and was in so much pain he sent her flowers and ordered a quiet dinner in his room. Dinner, low lighting, and flowers had nothing on what was to come later.

"Maggie, I love you. Let me love you." Neil pleaded to hold Maggie's hands at an arm's length.

Maggie's head was dropped in shame. She felt so guilty but at the same time, everything happening at that moment felt so right. Maggie raised her head and tears streamed from her eyes. Her glossy eyes met Neil's. She tightened the grip of her hands on his leaning in to bring her lips to his.

Maggie raised her arms wrapping them around his waist closing the gap between them pulling him as close to her as their bodies would allow. She needed to be loved and needed to feel loved and Neil was the only person at that moment who could give her what she needed.

"Neil?"

"Yes, Maggie?" Neil answered as they broke apart. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she reconnected their lips.

"Make love to me Neil." Maggie murmured against his skin breaking their kiss long enough to make her request.

Neil fumbled with the buttons on Maggie's cream suit coat. Maggie shivered as she felt Neil's hands on her skin as he pushed the coat from her shoulders. With the coat gone Neil entwined his fingers in the small straps holding the camisole upon Maggie's body. He slipped one strap down her shoulder giving him access to her neck. As Neil leaned in he placed a trail of small kisses up and down her neck. Maggie shivered with not only lust but love for Neil. She had tried for so long to ignore her feelings but at that moment, she realized they were much more than just feelings. It was nothing short of love. Each move they made in each other's arms reminded each just how much they loved the other. In a moment of weakness and love Maggie raised her arms removing Neil's suit coat. Once the coat hit the floor her hands found his tie. With Neil still nestled in Maggie's neck, she tugged loosening his tie enough to pull it from the collar of his shirt.

"Maggie, are you sure?" Neil asked as he broke their embrace stepping back bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"Oh, don't stop. I couldn't be surer. Make love to me Neil. Love me." Maggie breathed.

Neil didn't need any more convincing. He finally saw in her eyes that she was admitting her feelings instead of hiding them. He saw easement across her face as she gave in. As she said those words the look of grief and emotional pain she had felt for so long was gone. He had known for months Maggie was struggling with her feelings, he always could see right through her.

Neil placed his hands on the small of her back as he took small steps inching Maggie toward the bed that lies behind them. Soon after only a few short steps, Maggie felt her knees buckle as they found the edge of the bed. Maggie gave in allowing Neil to gently lie her on the bed. Neil and Maggie soon resumed removing every inch of clothing the other was wearing. Neil raised from the bed to remove his shirt bringing Maggie with him. She found her way to the buttons. Maggie jerked his shirt open and the sound of the lost buttons hitting the floor caused a smile to cross both their faces. With his shirt gone Maggie ran her hands up his chest around to his back. The scent of his aftershave alone sent chills over her body, he smelled so good. But the sight of his bare muscular chest and arms almost sent her over the edge. She had daydreamed about this moment so many times. Maggie felt so guilty but couldn't help thinking he was the sexiest man she had ever seen. Sure, Mickey was very handsome but something about Neil always gave her a knee-buckling experience. Neil was the one person no matter how hard she tried she couldn't resist; especially when he was wearing his scrubs. There had been so many times she had passed him in the hall or he had entered a room where she was after he had just come from surgery and it took every ounce of her will power not to jump him as soon as they crossed paths. His flushed cheeks and strong arms visible due to the short-sleeved scrub top sent chills down her body. How she longed to run her hand through his course pepper hair, feel his arms wrapped tight around her, run her hand under the cool polyester scrubs covering each inch of his chest and back with her hands. She longed to feel his lips on hers as they each gave in to what they had both felt for so long. Lying beneath him now Maggie realized that all her daydreams didn't hold a candle to the real thing. The love they were sharing at that moment was so much more than she could ever have dreamed. She began to question herself, "Why so long? Why did we wait so long?"


	14. Chapter 14: Tonight You're Mine

The sunlight peaked through the curtains making Maggie's eyes squint. Blinking repetitively trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight Maggie caught a glimpse of the bare-chested handsome figure lying beside her. Why did she not feel guilty? She had just betrayed every vow she considered sacred and guilt was not inside of her. She had never been more content. She rolled over watching him sleep and felt nothing but mere happiness.

As he began to wake up he sensed Maggie was watching him. A smiled crossed his face. Maggie, his Maggie was watching him. He had longed and dreamed for this moment for so long and it was finally here. With his eyes still closed he reached for her. He found her waist and pulled her to him. He opened his eyes long enough to find her lips with his. Oh, how he loved this. Oh, how he loved her.

Maggie loved being so close to Neil. It was a feeling she had not felt in some time. Wanted. Cherished. Loved. Neil made her feel everything she wanted to feel and more.

"We need to get up," Maggie whispered breaking their embrace.

"uhhhh…" Neil groaned at the thought of this ending.

"Neil, honey we have to get up. You have a meeting and I have phone calls to make on your behalf. Let's get ready and we will continue this tonight." Maggie winked and kissed his head before rolling over to get up.

Neil watched as Maggie's bare form rose from the bed reaching for the robe that was stretched across the chair. Wow. That's all he could think. Wow. He had never seen such beauty. The back of her legs was enough to make him not able to get out of bed.

Maggie grabbed her robe and turned back to Neil.

"Maggie, will there be a tonight?" Neil began to get serious. He wondered if this was it. Will it end here.

Maggie knelt on the bed leaning into Neil, "There will be a tonight. And it will be better than last night." Maggie gave him one last peck on the lips, a seductive grin, and a wink before making her way to her room.

Neil could not help but smile. He tried so hard to not get his hopes up. He knew Maggie was married but his love for her was clouding his mind. He could not help but think they could have a good thing going.

Back in Maggie's room.

Maggie fumbled through her clothes trying to find something to wear. She could not get her mind off Neil. She was so happy and full of energy she could not contain her excitement. This is what she wanted in life. This is what she needed.

Maggie finally chose a basic black pantsuit with a white elegant ruffled blouse. She stood in front of the full-length mirror perfecting her outfit, makeup, and hair. She had decided to wear her hair down curled just how Neil seemed to like it. It had been some time since Maggie worked this hard on her appearance. But she had a new love interest in her life now and someone that makes her feel young and beautiful. She felt she had a new reason to work so hard on her appearance and was enjoying having someone around to impress. Although Maggie did not have to try. She was perfection in Neil's eyes.

Maggie was finished getting ready and was making her way into Neil's room to tell him they were running behind. Looking down latching her watch Maggie called out to Neil, "Neil, I am ready. We are running a little behind you need to be at the meeting in about te…" She was stunned at the sight of him. He was standing with his back to her arranging his briefcase. He was in a navy blue suit, a white shirt, a matching blue designed tie, and brown shoes. He was wearing a simple business suit and was taking her breath.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Neil noticed her pause and turned in her direction. Seeing her stare and lust-filled eyes he couldn't help but smile. You could say his ego was getting the best of him. He chuckled slightly but not enough for her to notice. It was flattering to him that she was looking at him the way she was. He was thrilled. He wanted her to feel the same way he did.

"I am sorry. It's just… Well… My god, you look good." Maggie finally blurted out.

"I think I should be the one saying that. I have never seen such beauty. Maggie, your breathtaking."

Neil made his way to Maggie taking her into his arms. He closed the distance between them leaning down to find her lips. When they kissed sparks flew and magic happened.

"Neil, we have to stop. We will never get to the meeting." Maggie reluctantly broke their embrace and headed for the door.

"Okay, but tonight your mine." Neil winked and followed her to the door. Neil smacked her butt and nudged her out the door. A smile crossed her face and she bit her lip as she thought to herself, 'Tonight can't come soon enough.'


	15. Chapter 15: Together

Maggie sat in the conference room waiting for the meeting to begin but her mind was somewhere else. She could not get last night out of her mind. This was love. The love she needed and the love she wanted. But her mind was clouded with the thoughts of her family also. What was going to happen when they get back home. They could not stay away from Salem forever; she had a family and he had his practice. The reality was beginning to set in with Maggie and the thought was almost unbearable. She knew coming clean with Mickey about what was going on was the only way to go about the situation but what would the outcome be. How will Melissa and Sarah react? How with the Horton's handle it? The Horton's was not just her in-laws but her family. Alice and Tom had been there when she needed them the most but right now, she was fearing what would come of her family.

Maggie's mind was scrambled throughout the meeting. She had no idea of what had been discussed but I guess that is the perks of being a secretary she didn't have to know. Once the meeting she and Neil made their way back to the room hand in hand.

"Maggie is something wrong"

"No. Why would you ask?" Maggie quickly started trying to cover up her worry.

"Maggie, it's me. You know you can tell me anything. You hardly have said a word since the meeting that looks in your eye tells me something is up. Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

Neil always could tell when something was wrong. He seemed to see straight through her.

"I am starting to worry about going home. Neil, what are we going to do? This is wonderful and I never want it to end but we have to go home. How will we survive Mickey, Sarah, Melissa, and the Horton's?"

Neil walked to Maggie taking her hands in his. He stroked her hands and softly whispered to her, "Together, we will get through it together. Maggie, I love you. I will not let anything, or anyone hurt you or us. We will get through this. Do not get me wrong, it will not be easy. This will probably be one of the hardest things each of us ever does but in the end, it will be so worth it, my dear."

Maggie's heart melted. He has a way with words and away with her heart. It never failed, he always knew just want to say, how and when to say it.

With a smile and a slight chuckle, Maggie replied, "I will hold you to that."

"Please do. Cause baby, you're stuck with me." Maggie and Neil both chuckled as Maggie fell into his warm embrace. With his strong arms wrapped around her small frame, she felt so safe and secure. When she was with him the world seemed to be a better place and fear had no place within her.

Maggie and Neil broke their embrace and made their way into Neil's room.

"Neil, I think we were both kidding ourselves when we booked separate rooms." Maggie chuckled.

"I agree. We have rarely spent a minute apart this whole trip. The only time we have been sperate is when we are sleeping."

"What little time that has been," Maggie smirked at Neil. He playfully ran towards her grabbing her and spinning her around. Their playful fighting brought even more happiness to both of them. However, the entrance of someone they both know and love would interrupt their mutual happiness. They were both so wrapped up in each other and their laughter that they never heard the door open.

"DAD!"

Maggie and Neil quickly broke apart at the scream of a very familiar voice.

"Noelle? What are you doing here?" Neil asked in pure confusion.

"I think I should be asking you that question instead. And to add to it, what are you doing here with Maggie?" Noelle had the look Neil and Maggie expected every single person they know and love to have when the truth finally comes out.

"Noelle, it is not what it looks like." Neil began to explain or tried to find an explanation to tell Noelle that would suit her. But to his surprise, Maggie had her solution.

"No Neil. We must be honest. Noelle, this is exactly what it looks like. I am going to apologize for the shock this is to you. Neil, I am going to leave you two alone. Tell her everything. The truth is going to come out. We cannot keep lying to ourselves and our loved ones." Maggie squeezed his hand, dropped her head and made her way to her room.

"Dad, I think you have some explaining to do."

"Let's sit down. Will you first tell me why you are here?"

"I came to live with you because I didn't like the thought of you being alone. However, I see that is not the case."

"Noelle, you know I would love for you to live with me. My home is your home sweetie. Salem is your home. I miss you so much!"

"Dad, we will discuss this later. Just what in the hell is going on with you and Maggie Horton? Dad, she is a married woman. What are you doing?"

"Noelle, it is a long story." Neil stood up and walked from the table in discomfort.

"I have time. Dad, explain."

"Okay. Maggie is a married woman, but things are complicated. I will not discuss her situation as that is her own business. However, I will say we are both in love. With each other, I might add and things are complicated and probably going to get worse. Maggie and I want to be together. I have never been our intention to hurt anyone but we both know our actions and the truth will hurt many."

"Are you both out of your minds or simply do not care about the destruction this is going to cause?" Noelle was upset, more so than she initially thought. For many different reasons. She was hurting for Melissa and Sarah. She has seen divorce split up her family and seen her mom and dad welcome different companions into her home, never as serious as now. Noelle loved Maggie. She had grown up in Salem and with her and Sarah being best friends into their early teenage years before she moved away, she spent numerous amounts of her time with Maggie. The same goes for Mickey. She was hurting for the pain this was about to cause Mickey. She loved her father oh so much and wanted to see him happy, but the situation was too complex for Noelle to fully accept it and bless it.

"Of course, we care Noelle. How could you even begin to believe I do not care. I love Sarah and Melissa as my own, and Mickey has been my best friend for years now. Noelle, I regret the pain this is about to cause but I will not regret what I have done. I love her more than I thought I could ever love a woman. She makes me happy; she makes me laugh, smile, cry, love, and everything else in between. Noelle, I love her. I hope one day you can understand and accept that." Neil pleaded to Noelle and hope she would understand.

"Dad, I do not understand. But I must say you do look happy. You are glowing so something may be right. I would like to talk to Maggie if you do not mind."

"I don't think I am the one to ask. If you do speak to her Noelle please be kind and understanding. Maggie is going through a rough time." Noelle was headed for the jointed door as her father was talking and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Other than you sweetie, she is the most important thing in my life. I love her more than I could ever say."

Noelle smiled and dropped her head as she reached for the door.

After a couple of knocks Noelle heard Maggie approach the door.

"Noelle."

"Hi, Maggie. I would like to talk to you if you do not mind."

"Of course, not please come in." Maggie motioned Noelle into the room as her eyes found Neil's. She was worried about what was to happen but looking into his eyes reminded her it was all worth it.


	16. Chapter 16: Missing

Maggie closed the door as Noelle entered the room, she was beyond nervous.

"Noelle, I just want to say I am sorry. I am sorry you had to find out the way you did." Maggie looked at Noelle sincerely. She loved her so much. She had always considered Noelle to be part of the family. Noelle was such a sweet young lady and hurting her was the last thing Maggie would have ever wanted.

"I know you are. Maggie, I am going to say this as nicely as possible. What are you thinking? Are you even thinking?"

"Noelle, things in my life are complicated at the moment."

"I can see that. Maggie, you are married, you have a family, what are you doing?"

"Noelle, I am going to explain myself, not because I feel as if I have to but because I want to. I do not regret anything that has happed between your father and me. I love him more than I could ever say. I also love Mickey, but in a different way. Yes, I am legally married to Mickey, however, that marriage died emotionally a while ago. Mickey and I have been drifting apart for over a year now. I have tried to save my marriage, I have dealt with Mickey putting work first and family second, I have overlooked missed dinner dates, canceled vacations, long work nights, and neglection. Noelle, your father has become everything I need in life and everything I want. He has given me happiness that I have not felt in years, I hope I have done the same for him. Please understand I am not making excuses for my actions. I am guilty but I do not consider my love for your father and what we have created a mistake. I am thankful. I love Mickey, I do, but I am in love with your father."

Noelle was stunned. She had never heard Maggie be so open and so vulnerable. Standing before her was a broken shell of a woman her father had mended. She could see the love in her eyes and knew there would be no separating her father and Maggie. She racked her brain trying to understand the situation. She couldn't. She couldn't understand how it had gone so far. She couldn't help but feel some happiness for them both, however, some anger was still within her.

"Maggie, I am sorry. I knew things were bad, but I had no idea how extreme they had gotten. But still, Maggie do you have any idea what this is going to do? Melissa and Sarah are going to be heartbroken, Sarah especially. I know how close she and Mickey are. I just hope Sarah finds a way to cope with the situation and finds her place in a newly formed family."

The look in Noelle's eyes and the hurt and worry on her face told a different story to Maggie.

"Noelle, are we still talking about Sarah? Or are we talking about you?"

Noelle realized Maggie was seeing through her poker face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Of course, I am talking about Sarah. It's her family that is going to be affected." Noelle paced the floor in discomfort.

"It's yours to Noelle. Noelle, I think you are concerned about Sarah but you are fearing for yourself also. Noelle, please sit down I would like to talk to you." Noelle was practically in tears. She was hurting and she knew Maggie saw through her. She couldn't hold the hurt and worry in any longer. She sat in the chair across from Maggie and Maggie gently grabbed her hands.

"Noelle, I want you to know you will never have to fear nor worry about your place in your family. I have loved you as my own since you and Sarah were able to talk. The moments with you and Sarah at the house together are moments I will cherish forever. However, I would never try to take the place of your mother. I will always be here to protect you and love you but I will never try to be anything more than what you want me to be. I love you, Noelle." Noelle was speechless. Maggie hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, Maggie!" She leaped into Maggie's arms frantically crying.

Maggie held Noelle until she had calmed down. Maggie knew something was bothering Noelle and hoped that she could help her in time.

"Mom has a new boyfriend that has moved into the apartment and I can't be there anymore. It's like she has completely forgotten I exist. She goes to work before I am wake up and comes home with her boyfriend when I am ready to bed. I never see her. I miss her, Maggie. I miss her and I am living with her."

"Oh Noelle, I had no idea. I am glad you shared that with me. I wish I knew how to help you but at the moment all I can say is this. I am here. I am here with open arms whenever you need me. I am sure I am not your favorite person but I will always be here." Maggie reached out once again and took a frantic Noelle into her arms. Noelle was trembling and there was nothing Maggie could do to help her. With so much going on in her own life Maggie's only concern was the hurt young girl wrapped in her arms.

When Maggie was able to calm Noelle, they made their way back to Neil's room. Neil sat at the table in his room staring into space. His mind was everywhere. He had no idea how to handle his life and the uproar his and Maggie's actions were about to cause. He thought to himself about Noelle, Sarah, Melissa, and Mickey. Especially Sarah and Noelle. What will this do to the family, the friendships, and the lives they have all known for so long. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Maggie and Noelle had made their way back into his room.

"Penny for your thoughts…" Maggie said gently touching his shoulder.

Slightly startled by Maggie Neil jumped.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no it is fine. I guess I was in another world. So how did your talk go?" Neil didn't have to ask the smiles and the comfort from two of the faces he loved most in this world was answer enough. Oh, how he hoped Noelle would understand and accept the situation.

"Good, it went well Dad. Just promise me you will be happy, that we will be happy." Noelle leaped into Neil's arms. She did her best to hold back tears but a few still managed to escape.

"Noelle, I promise. I am happy and I will do everything in my power to make you and Maggie happy for as long as I live." He held Noelle as close as he could. Having her in his arms meant the world to him. Maggie smiled at the warm moment between them and decided she would leave them alone. She snuck back into her room giving them time to embrace and catch up.

Maggie was back in her room and decided to begin packing some of her things since they were leaving the next day. As she was sitting some of her clothes in her suitcase the hotel phone rang. On the other end was a frantic Sarah in tears and practically screaming.

"Melissa, calm down. What's wrong? I can't understand you!" Maggie was now scared. Melissa was crying almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Sarah… she's…mom… it's Sarah…" Melissa stuttered between cries.

"Melissa, is your father or anyone with you?" Maggie was confused and scared at the same time. She had to talk to someone that could explain what was happening as Melissa was in no shape.

"Yes, Jennifer is her." Melissa managed to answer.

"Put her on the phone sweetie."

"Aunt Maggie?"

"Yes, darling, what is going on?"

"It's Sarah. She is missing."

"WHAT?!" Maggie screamed. She felt her heart drop. Her world had fallen apart with those three short words.

"Yes. She and Carrie went to the movies. Carrie got home about an hour ago, but no one has seen or heard from Sarah."

"Okay, Jen I will be on the next flight to Salem. Please take care of Melissa! I love you!" Maggie hung the phone up and rushed into Neil's room.

"Neil! I have to get to Salem. Neil! Sarah is missing." Maggie frantically screamed.

"You can't be serious!" Neil was stunned he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"This can't be true." Noelle cried.

Neil pulled Maggie and Noelle close to him. "Listen we have to stay calm. We will head back to Salem and we will find her. She will be fine. I just know it." Neil didn't know who he was trying to convince Maggie and Noelle or himself. His daughter was missing, the daughter no one knew about. He was worried and grieving in secret trying his best to keep his secret.

Maggie, Neil, and Noelle quickly packed and headed for the airport, and waited for the next flight to Salem.


	17. Chapter 17: The Accident

Even an elevation of 36,000 feet couldn't stop the problems in Salem from reaching Maggie.

Neil, Maggie, and Noelle sat in their first-class seats rarely speaking a word.

Noelle couldn't stop thinking of Sarah. She was so worried. All she could do was a question where she could be.

Neil was another story. His mind was in shambles. Maggie, Mickey, Sarah, Melissa, Tom, Alice, the entire Horton family was on his mind. He loved the small-framed woman sitting beside him more than anything and the pain she was experiencing right now tore his heart apart.

Maggie. Maggie was in shock. How was Sarah missing? She was scared out of her mind. She couldn't imagine where Sarah could be. She was so worried. She had seen so many missing children cases that end tragically. She tried so hard to keep a positive mindset, but the image of Sarah lost or endanger continued to crowd her mind.

Neil saw the discomfort in her eyes and all across her body, but a shock came when she reached out grabbing his hand with hers. A firm squeeze let him know it was okay to comfort her, she did need him, she did want him.

"Maggie, I know not being home is killing you but is there anything I can do for you?" Neil held her hand with both of his and looked deep into her hurting deep brown eyes seeing the tears begin to service.

"Is there any way you can check on the situation?" Maggie whispered low choking back tears.

"I'll do my best my love." Neil gave her hand a good squeeze and proceeded to get the attention of the nearest flight attendant.

"Yes, sir can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Dr. Neil Curtis and I am needing to make an urgent phone call to Salem."

"Okay, I will be right back."

"Thank you."

Within minutes the attendant returned with a phone for Neil to use.

"Maggie, would you like to make the call?"

"No. I don't think I can." Maggie breathed through tears.

Maggie was sitting between Neil and Noelle and holding each of their hands. Without thinking, Noelle leaned her head on Maggie's shoulder. A natural reaction came when Maggie leaned her head and rested it against Noelle's. She felt so comfortable with Maggie and loved her so. Noelle's instincts were kicking in and she was doing anything to ease Maggie's heartache.

Neil was making the much-dreaded phone call back to Salem. He knew Maggie needed and wanted an update on Sarah, but he was also wondering if calling was a good idea. He had a feeling the news and update would not be good, and Maggie was in no condition to have any more heartache nor pain.

"Hello, Horton residence." Jennifer's low voice answered.

"Jennifer, its Neil. Is there any news on Sarah? I am with Maggie, but she is in no condition to make the call."

"No, none. Roman just got here though and Abe is on his way."

"How is everyone? Especially Mickey and Melissa?"

"Well, Mickey isn't here. We haven't been able to contact him. But Melissa is holding up." Neil's blood began to boil. Sarah was missing and Mickey was nowhere to be found.

"Grandpa just walked in; would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes, thank you, Jennifer."

"No problem."

Neil waited on hold for Tom's voice to come on the other end of the line. His patience and Maggie's were wearing thin.

"Hello."

"Tom? This is Neil. Maggie and I are on our way back to Salem. How is everyone? Is there any news?"

"No. Roman is here, and Abe is on his way. Carrie and Jennifer are making calls to all of her friends trying to find her but no luck so far."

"Tom, I am so sorry. We will be there as soon as we can." Neil was lost for words.

"I know. Neil, just take care of Maggie. She needs someone right now."

"Don't worry Tom. I will take care of her. We will see you in about an hour. Take care of Melissa and Alice, Maggie is worried sick about them."

"You know I will. Melissa is having a really hard time, but Jennifer and Alice are doing their best to help her." The two men ended their call. Neil returned the phone to the flight attendant and turned to Maggie and Noelle.

"I talked to Tom and there is no news. They still haven't heard from her. Carrie and Jennifer are making calls to all of her friends and are going to check out all her normal hangouts. Roman just arrived and Abe is on his way. They are going to start looking around town." Neil pulled her in close and stroked her hair as he saw the tears well in her eyes. He reaches to hold Noelle's hand in hopes of comforting her. His heart was breaking. He was so worried about Sarah but tried to be strong and hide his fear for the sake of Maggie and his daughter.

After what seemed an eternity they landed in Salem where Julie was waiting to pick them up. The short drive to Maggie's seemed to last forever. Maggie sat in the front seat staring blankly out the window. Noelle and Neil were seated in the back each with fear and worry masking their faces. Julie kept quiet not knowing what to saw but eager to comfort her best friend in some way.

When they finally arrived at the house Maggie ran for the door. As she cleared the door, she found Melissa. She wrapped her daughter in her arms and cried. Maggie's tears and wailing were beginning to overtake her, and her knees began to buckle. Neil saw as Maggie was becoming a week and quickly ran to catch her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch. Not caring what others in the room were thinking he began to comfort her, and softy pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Maggie, just breathe. Please, I know how scared you are, but you must take care of yourself."

Maggie moaned and made her best efforts to calm down.

"Jennifer, would you get Maggie a glass of water?"

"Of course."

Maggie raised to sit on the edge of the couch. She leaned with her elbows on her knees and her head pressed into her hands.

"How can this be happening? Where could she be? I don't understand. Neil, help me understand." Maggie screamed. Her calm state did not last long and when Jennifer returned from the kitchen long breathtaking sobs were escaping Maggie. Neil pulled her close as he had no idea how to help her. He understood what she was going through because he was experiencing the same pain. He couldn't understand how their daughter could be missing.

Julie held Melissa tight while Alice held Jennifer. There was not a dry eye in the room and worry was flowing like a river. The room was quiet with only the sound of cries bouncing from the walls. However, the silence broke at the sound of the phone ringing. They each jumped to their feet as Tom answered the phone.

"Hello! Roman, do you have any news?"

"Well, Tom I am not sure. I just got a call from Brookville's Sheriff's office. There was a report of a car accident. It seems as if one of Salem's local cabs ran over an embankment. Both the driver and passenger are being transferred to Salem University. It seems as if the passenger matches Sarah's description. I am headed to the hospital now. I will call you to confirm when I arrive."

"Thank you, Roman. We will be waiting for your call." Tom ended the call and turned to his family.

"Maggie, we may have some news…"

"What do you mean 'may have'?" Neil asked eagerly.

"That was Roman on the phone. He just received a call from the Brookville Sheriff's office. It seems there was an accident just outside Salem. A local Salem cab ran over an embankment. The driver and the passenger both are being transferred to University Hospital. Maggie, the passenger matches Sarah's description." Maggie's knees began to weaken once more and within seconds everything was black. Neil quickly grabbed Maggie, kept her steady and gently lowered her to the floor placing her head in his lab. He held her head and began talking to her trying to wake her up. Julie stood behind and watched Neil and Maggie. They acted as a married couple. While it was no obvious to anyone else in the room it was to Julie. She had her suspicions for a while now but passed them off as just suspicions but the way Neil held Maggie and the way she looked into his eyes told Julie all she needed to know. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to resent Neil and Maggie for what they were doing behind her uncles back but the only resentment she could find was that toward Mickey. He should be there holding and comforting his wife. Julie blamed Mickey for the problems in his and Maggie's marriage. Had Mickey been a responsible and considerate husband and father Maggie would not have to look beyond her household to love and someone to cherish her. Maggie and Neil had become lonely people and Julie had watched as both suffered. She knew Maggie and Neil meant no harm and had simply found in each other what had been missing for so long.

After several moments Maggie's eyes began to flutter and her big brown eyes that made Neil weak looked into his. He gave Maggie time to adjust to her surroundings before helping her to her feet.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Neil worryingly asked. He held her at arms lengths helping to steady her on her feet.

"I am fine. Just a little dizzy." Maggie held her hand to her head. "I have to get to the hospital, Neil. I can't wait for Roman to call. I need to be there when she gets there if it is her."

"Maggie, you just fainted I think we should wait a few moments."

"Please Neil. I need to know." Maggie's glassy eyes filled with tears. He tried so hard to say no and insist she stay home for a little while but saying no to her in her state was impossible. Saying no to her, in general, was a challenge but right now he didn't have a prayer.

"Okay. But promise me if you are feeling any discomfort you will tell me. Maggie, you need to be healthy for Sarah."

"I promise!" Maggie reassured him forcing a smile.

"Alright, let's go." Neil grabbed her coat placed it around her shoulders and led her to the door. Followed by the rest of the family Neil and Maggie made the short trip to the hospital but like the flight home, the drive seemed to linger.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally arrived at University Hospital. Maggie looked at the large building and for the first time in her life, she was scared to enter the doors. Worry and fear covered each of their faces as they made their way to the ER. The closer she got to the ER the faster her pace got. Maggie barged through the double doors to find Roman pacing near the nurse's station. Maggie ran to his side and without hesitation tearfully asked, "Roman, is it, Sarah? Is my baby okay?"


End file.
